


【翻譯】Something New Every Day

by sandykill



Series: Something New Every Day [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Sex Club, Undercover Missions, Undercover in a Sex Club
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>東尼從沒想過尼克福瑞會派他進入性愛俱樂部。他完完全全沒想過布魯斯班那會是那個跟他一起去的人。<br/>不過到頭來，東尼是個善於應付突發狀況的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something New Every Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048697) by [ifitwasribald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald). 



> 感謝Sheng(生生)幫當時還沒拿到AO3帳號的我要授權又幫我發文~<3

 

 

「一個性愛俱樂部。」

「是的。」福瑞瞇起雙眼，如果他能的話，想用念力讓東尼不要開玩笑。  
他還是太天真了。

「看哪， **這** 就是屬於我的類型的間諜任務。」東尼隨意的做了個敬禮的手勢。「能為我的國家盡份心力真是太讓人激動了。好吧，嚴格來說不是為了國家，但”為我的大致上差不多就是政府的諜報機構服務”太不詩意了。」他的目光掃過房間，看見娜塔莎和克林特陰森的表情。「他們在神盾局裡教這個嗎？如何瞪人的訓練。」他指著他們倆說，然後手指轉向螢幕裡福瑞的臉，「還是你們就只是招募長得他這副模樣的人？」

福瑞收緊下巴。「史塔克，這事必須嚴肅看待。這是個緊急狀況。」

「一個緊急到你們唯一能想到的解決方法就是讓我潛入性愛俱樂部的狀況？我想我已經用它應得的最嚴肅態度對待它了。」

「你必須相信我跟你說的，我們已經考慮過每一種選項。但我們只剩不到二十四小時了，而那間性愛俱樂部是我們最後一個往那傢伙身上放追蹤器的機會。並且，」福瑞眼中的怒火，前一秒東尼還會發誓那不可能發生，變得更旺，「你是唯一一個進到那家俱樂部裡的機會。」

「那裡是會員邀請制，必須有身分證明。」娜塔莎解釋道。「我們查到其中一個常客是你的老同行。而且俱樂部老闆喜歡名人客人，我想我們今晚就能把你弄進去。換成其他人的話必須要花至少一個禮拜去建造一個人際網。」

「所以，並不是匿名潛入。而就只是我，走進一間性愛俱樂部。」東尼驚訝的發現自己並不怎麼欣賞這個念頭。但天知道他的名聲不需要有更多理由來變得更差了。

「俱樂部老闆會知道你是誰。但她以謹慎著名－你應該可以低調的進出。」

「所以說是什麼人值得我這麼做？」

回答時福瑞的表情沒有改變，但東尼認為他聽出了對方語氣裡的厭惡。「尤罕‧梅茨格。」

東尼覺得胸口一陣緊縮。他從沒見過那個人，從沒正面與他交易過，但他的名字不只一次在奧比的檔案中出現。「好吧，算我一份。」他逼著自己的臉部放鬆，並保持語氣輕快。「我有伴嗎？」

克林特舉起兩根手指。「是我，但是，呃……」

「那不只是個普通的性愛俱樂部。」福瑞一臉像是討論這話題，或是只有跟東尼討論這話題，就會引起他生理性的疼痛。

「那是個同志俱樂部？」東尼大笑。「完全不是個問題。」

「那是個同志俱樂部，」福瑞回應。「但問題是……它提供給人們進行SM活動。」

東尼的眉毛飛的老高，一時無法做出回應。

「支配、臣服，」福瑞繼續說著。「看在老天的份上，你隨時可以要我停下。」

「是啊，好吧。我沒事。又不是個會害羞臉紅的處男了。」

娜塔莎將他從頭到腳打量了一遍。「你和巴頓必須來點訓練才能像樣。」

東尼拋給她一個媚眼。「是什麼讓你認為我沒準備好？克林特看起來很適合跪著－這會很容易的。」

「巴頓不會跪著的，史塔克。」

東尼眨了眨眼。「真的？因為我非常確定跪著的人不該是我。」

「非常確定就是你，」娜塔莎回答，唇間露出了個被逗樂的弧度。「我們只剩二十四小時來訓練你，而我們沒有多餘的時間來讓你看起來是個不折不扣的支配者。」

「是什麼會讓人不覺得我是個支配者？」他指了指自己。「超級英雄、百萬富翁，還經營著自己的公司。」

「是佩柏在經營你的公司，」娜塔莎出聲糾正。

「唉，好吧，你是對的，不過我經營佩柏。」他眨眨眼。「那好，先不管那個。但其他的條件還在啊。身價百萬的超級英雄，非常確定我有條件當上面那個。」

娜塔莎哼了一聲。「事實上你所想到的所有條件都是為什麼巴頓將扮演支配者。」

東尼看向巴頓，對方對他不自在的點了下頭。

「我想我們都需要訓練。」

「你們的確是需要，」娜塔莎同意，有點過於肯定了，無視於他的尊嚴。「但克林特已有多年潛入調查的經驗，而你沒有。一個缺乏經驗的臣服者會比一個新手支配者不顯眼的多。」她再次張開口，似乎還有什麼理由要說，但隨即閉上嘴沒說出個字。

東尼用惱怒猜疑的眼神望了她一會兒後轉回福瑞。「好吧，隨便你們怎麼說，我還是加入。我們從哪開始？」

「希爾探員將會把你們需要的物品送過去。羅曼諾夫探員已經同意訓練你們兩個。上帝保佑她能成功。」

六小時過去，東尼受過戳弄與威嚇、馬馬虎虎的演練了幾種順從的行為、招牌鬍子被剃掉，然後擠進一件除了他的反應爐沒遮住其它什麼地方的黑色皮革裡。

但娜塔莎還沒整完他們。她尖銳地指示「再來，」於是他跪到地上並往上看向克林特，希望有大概表達出尊敬與性奮，等待下個指令。

「把手背到你的背後。」克林特滿臉嚴肅的往下看著他。但當東尼開口試圖吐出「Yes, Sir,」時，克林特露出被逗樂的眼神，而東尼也維持不住正經的表情。

娜塔莎惱怒的嘆了口氣。「讓我們再試一遍走路。」她建議道，語氣透露出疲憊。

克林特向前走了幾步，東尼則試著用最得體的樣子起身並跟上並隨時準備好要在克林特停下時跪下。但克林特比預期的早停下時他走過頭了，克林特不太確定的伸手拉住東尼的袖子試圖讓他坐回他的腳跟。東尼看向在自己手臂上克林特的手，然後，經過內心一番掙扎，逼著自己順從那隱含的指令。「可以讓我們再回想一遍是誰在作主嗎？」

一聲輕柔的笑聲由廚房方向傳來。「我不認為那會有幫助。」布魯斯出現在門前，帶點疑惑的表情。「你們現在到底是想要做什麼？」

「娜塔莎在教我們如何滲透進一間性愛地牢，」東尼咧開嘴笑著回答。「這應該是為了任務，但我已經開始覺得她只是想藉由虐待我們得到快感。」

娜塔莎嗤笑。「對於取悅自己我有更好的選擇。」

布魯斯斜靠著門框看著他們，表情期望更多的解釋。於是東尼繼續說道。「目標的名字是尤罕‧梅茨格－中級黑幫，專門提供外國武器給那些尤其不該得到它們的人。曾經是奧比最大的客戶之一。」東尼試著讓他的聲調維持平穩，但有些艱難。「很明顯他入手了一些外星科技讓他需要不只一般等級的監視。我有個追蹤器可用，但神盾有個將追蹤器放到他身上的偉大計畫，內容是讓我進到一間性愛俱樂部。」他擠出個微笑。「一個沒那麼壞的戰略，要我說，」他指向自己，「有什麼 _能比_ 我更令人分心了呢。」

布魯斯沒半點微笑，「什麼俱樂部？」

娜塔莎皺眉，看著他的臉。「俱樂部的名字是Cruci。」

布魯斯噴笑出聲，「找個別的方法去接近那目標吧。」

「我們試著找過了。那是唯一的辦法。」

布魯斯向他們走近了幾步。「我不是隨便說說。你們沒辦法讓這兩人融入那地方的。他們一走進去就會像是…有什麼能比 _受傷的拇指_ 更顯眼？(*1)」

娜塔莎抬起一邊的眉毛。「你去過那？」

「沒有，」布魯斯回答，有點過於急促了。「但是我，嗯，知道它因為它很有名。它吸引某些非常有經驗的客戶的注意。」他的視線落到克林特與東尼身上，縝密的、評估的凝視。從東尼跪在地上的角度看過去，那目光奇異的深深吸引住他，當它轉向娜塔莎時他幾乎要感到惋惜。「他們真要這副模樣進到那裡去，會瞬間暴露的。到時你們要怎麼辦？」

娜塔莎開口準備回答，但克林特打斷她。「我們會有個小隊在外待命。 _如果_ 我們搞砸了，他們會立刻進去接應我們。」

布魯斯緊抿著嘴唇。「你們在浪費時間。而如果那傢伙那麼危險－」

東尼沒有起身，而是持續向上看著布魯斯直到他的目光回到自己身上。「這值得這點危險。」

布魯斯向前走，直到東尼必須仰頭才能對上他雙眼。他沉思了一陣。「這真的那麼重要？」他的視線由東尼轉向娜塔莎與克林特，再次回到東尼身上。

東尼點頭。「是的。」

「而這次的任務，你們必須進去和離開時都不引起注意？」

「沒錯，」克林特確認。

「並且你們找不到其他人－沒有冒犯的意思，但其他比他們倆看起來更像是會在SM俱樂部出沒的人？」

娜塔莎搖搖頭。「東尼是唯一一個我們能得到會員邀請的人。」

「但另一人不必要是克林特。」

「你說的沒錯，是不需要，」克林特承認，接著疑惑的看向布魯斯。「你想要自願嗎，博士？」

布魯斯抬頭看了看天花板，然後深深嘆了口氣。「老天啊，」他喃喃道，「但…是的。」他轉身朝向娜塔莎。「我們還有多少時間？」

「你們必須在四十五分鐘內上車。」

他一臉不能相信自己耳朵的看著她。「你本來打算今晚把他們送進Cruci？」

她聳了聳肩。「不是個完美計畫。但這是我們唯一能實施的計畫了。他們會想辦法搞定的。」

布魯斯耙拉下頭髮後嘆了一大口氣。「好吧。」他轉向東尼。「我們需要談談。私下的。」

會意的娜塔莎和克林特離開房間留下他們，東尼站起身。「你做這個沒問題嗎？」

布魯斯用著遺憾、比平時對待關於 **另一個傢伙** 的笑話更加苦澀一點的方式笑出聲。「這應該是我要問你的問題。」

東尼咧嘴笑著指了指自己，用一根手指戳著橫過胸口的皮帶。「他們已經向我說明過情況了。我知道自己要攪進些什麼。」

「是嗎？」布魯斯的眼神似乎是在審視著他，而在那當下東尼發現自己失去說話的能力。

終於他有辦法點了下頭。「是的。」

「我將必須要觸摸你。」

東尼嚥了嚥口水。布魯斯的語氣中有著什麼讓他說出的句子莫名帶著危險。他眨了幾下眼睛後搖搖頭。「你一直以來都有在摸我啊。你 _遞給_ 我東西，而我不知道你是否有意識到，但－」

一個小小的微小在布魯斯臉上展開來，但很快的散去。「我知道。但這次…不一樣。那將會必須顯現出…親密。而我將會比單純觸碰你做的更多。」

東尼試著做出他平常的笑臉。「嘿，我沒問題的。一位英俊的天才想愛撫我，我完全不介意那當中帶點疼痛。或是有觀眾。」

布魯斯沒有開口回應。只是用堅定的眼神看著他並等著，過了一會兒東尼放下嘴角。

「我知道那是什麼樣的俱樂部。不管你要做些什麼好讓我們融入，我都接受的了。」

稍微停頓了一陣，布魯斯快速的點了下頭。「你有沒有什麼－我需要你告訴我有什麼事是我絕對不能做的。」

東尼搖搖頭，但沒看著布魯斯的雙眼。

「我們真的不需要做這些的，」布魯斯溫聲說著。

「確保我能呼吸，」他開口，「確保我不會噎住。」

當他終於抬起眼，布魯斯嚴肅地向他點頭。「好的。告訴我他們至少跟你解釋了安全詞。」

「當我說『紅色』，你就停下。」

「在任何你覺得需要說出它時你就要說出來。」

布魯斯說出那語句的方式已讓東尼覺得比他人生中任何一場性愛還要親密。那感覺不壞，但讓人覺得…強烈，讓他禁不住浮想聯翩。「我有辦法承受任何你對我做的，班納，」他嘻笑著對布魯斯保證。

布魯斯無視了他那不一當回事的答案。「我需要你真的會在有需要的時候使用它。不用擔心那會讓我們暴露－就算是Cruci那樣的俱樂部，裡面的人還是會尊重安全詞的。」

東尼點頭，「好吧。」

「好了。我該去換掉這身衣服。我們在車子那碰頭。試著在那之前放鬆休息一下。」

『試著放鬆』從來對東尼行不通，尤其不在『小酌一杯』的時候，所以他在剩下的那半小時裡無聊擺弄著追蹤器。練習把其中一個從它藏著的位置拿出來，讓它滑過他的指間，試著用足夠多又不引起對方注意的力道讓它黏上目標。他從沒在任何潛入或秘密行動中做過這個，但要是連他負責的最簡單的部分都做不好那他就太失敗了。

賈維斯催促他時他才開始把握剩餘的時間。當電梯緩緩在車庫那層停下時他有點訝異－賈維斯應該知道他的私人電梯不對外公開。

就當電梯門打開時，他都沒能立刻理解賈維斯破例的行為。踏進電梯的男人帶著自信。他的黑色西裝強調了收緊的腰身與厚實的肩膀，敞開的領口些微露出了胸毛。他跟東尼過去幾個月一起工作的那男人幾乎不是同一人，才不是那個縮著肩膀躲在不合身襯衫裡、避開任何與科學研發活動無關的社交接觸的那男人。

他還充滿讓人屏息的吸引力，而就在東尼認出他的那瞬間，認真思考了為什麼自己從沒注意到布魯斯‧班納如此火辣(*2)。聰明，顯然地，還有著狡黠的風趣以及東尼不得不欣賞的隨性，但現在，在他們共同使用著大約25平方英呎的空間時，他對為什麼自己沒有在幾個禮拜前見到布魯斯的第一眼時就把他弄上床毫無頭緒。

「你看起來…」東尼囁嚅道，想不出該怎樣讓布魯斯不要誤解他的意思。「你這身裝扮看起來很棒，」他修改了措辭。

「你當然會這麼覺得－這是你買的。」

布魯斯說的沒錯。那是他買的，在布魯斯住進大樓幾個禮拜後自己幾乎填滿了他的衣櫃。

他的錢絕對花的很值得。

他們沒再有任何交談直到坐進為他們準備好的車子裡、司機升起前後座間的隔板。

「你帶上那些追蹤器了？」布魯斯問。

東尼點頭，將其中一個追蹤器遞給他，然後將另外一個滑進自己手腕上的皮環內藏起。「一旦我們將它押上他的皮膚，它就會啟動然後鑽進他皮膚內。它應該可以突破他的防禦系統，並保持住那漏洞使他能被監視。」他考慮是否要更深入解釋，在平時他一定是會的，但布魯斯瞇起眼望著他似乎另外在考慮些什麼。

「我們應該不會因為只是到處看看就被挑毛病。大部分的俱樂部不介意第一次上門的客人什麼都不做。將你的視線保持在地上，不要開口除非我問你問題或是讓你回答其他人的問題。」

「就這樣？」

「不。」布魯斯舉起一條連著長長細鍊條的皮革項圈時雙眼充滿歉意。「如果你戴上這個的話事情會容易一些。」

東尼稍微考慮後回望布魯斯。「好的。如果你想－」

布魯斯吞嚥了一下，搖搖頭。他將那東西遞了過去，東尼將它扣上自己的喉嚨後瞄了布魯斯一眼確認是否可以了。

布魯斯猶豫了一晌，「再緊一點。」

對啊。當然了。他照著對方說的做，將扣眼拉緊一格。它收緊了他脖子上的皮膚－不足以阻礙他的呼吸，甚至不怎麼會讓他感到不舒服，但足夠緊。他懷疑自己在這以後無法忘記戴著它時皮革壓在他喉嚨上的觸感。

車子開始緩緩地停下，東尼深吸了口氣。「你先請，」他向布魯斯說，比劃著像是他允許讓布魯斯帶頭。假裝自己沒有答應要扮演成像是他的…性奴，或其他什麼的。

 

他們穿過俱樂部一道道的門，布魯斯牽著細鍊的一端不發一語的領著他走過接待大廳往前台走去。站在裏邊的女人用審視的目光看著他們，然後點了點頭。「我們正等著您來。歡迎來到Cruci，史密斯先生。」

東尼聽到那顯而易見的假名時忍不住偷笑，但項圈上一道嚴厲的拉扯提醒了他現在正處於扮演當中。他輕巧的跪到地上後靜止不動，同時那女人向布魯斯說明俱樂部的規章準則，徹底忽視東尼的存在。她的視線只在說明結束後在東尼的臉短暫停留一下。「這一個一定是個挑戰。」

布魯斯臉上升起了一個東尼從沒見過的得意的微笑。「不過很值得。」

「我可以想像的到。」她揮手指向進入俱樂部內部的門。「請好好享受。」

「我相信我會的。」鍊條在布魯斯大步走開時猛然扯動，東尼慌亂的站起跟上。

進門後的一片昏暗讓東尼悄悄的鬆了口氣，燈光足夠微弱，穿著這身服裝又沒了招牌鬍子，沒什麼機會會被認出。他按照要求保持他的頭低垂，但還是忍不住把整個房間瞧個遍。

沒有任何人實質意義的開操－顯然那會在另外一個地方進行。幾個東尼認為是支配者的男人聚在吧檯旁，臣服者站或跪在他們身後。有兩位臣服者除了項圈全身赤裸，其他幾個則穿著皮革或乳膠製品。有個男人坐在角落的沙發裡，在與另一位支配者閒聊同時漫不經心地撫弄他的臣服者緊身皮褲前端。

布魯斯在走到一個角落時突然停下。東尼瞄了他一眼，不確定自己該不該跪下。大概是要。雖然覺得有點可笑，他還是跪下後將手背到身後。布魯斯輕柔的哼了一聲，手指滑過東尼的髮間。這動作在帶著安撫意味同時顯露出了點佔有慾，或許是受到周圍充滿明顯情慾升起的男人們的影響，東尼打著顫被那碰觸燃起了渴望。他將那感覺壓下並試著保持專注－房間裡到處都沒看到梅茨格，也沒看到任何人符合他的伴侶的特徵。他們必須待著等他出現。

布魯斯顯然也得到相同的結論，因為他找到一張扶手椅坐了進去。東尼跟上前，並允許布魯斯將他拉近自己，讓他的臉靠在布魯斯腿上。

這期間他一直低著頭，但在兩人定位後他感受到布魯斯的手指探到他的臉頰下方，推著讓他視線抬高。

「你可以看，」他悄聲說，手指向下滑到東尼的喉嚨上，輕柔的在鎖骨與頸側間上下摩娑。

觸摸的力道很輕，但幾乎帶著威脅的意味，引起細小的電流穿過東尼的身體，突然間他羞恥地意識到自己根本不必假裝被點燃慾火。當符合梅茨格的男人大步走進來時，東尼已經放棄試圖藏起自己的勃起，只希望布魯斯會認為那只是他演出來的。

在他注意到梅茨格後一會兒，布魯斯起身走向房間另一端的吧檯。這麼說布魯斯不打算浪費時間。那很好。他們越快把追蹤器安到梅茨格身上，就能越快離開。他才不管自己的小兄弟想對此發表什麼意見，反正離開這該死的俱樂部是東尼行程表裡的優先項目。

但更優先的是搞定那狗娘養的傢伙。

他踉蹌著站起身來跟在布魯斯身後，將追蹤器從手環裡滑出。在他走經梅茨格身邊時，布魯斯加快腳步使項圈因而被扯緊，東尼藉此往前摔去，期望那距離足夠自己搆到梅茨格的手臂。

但在確定把裝置安裝好之前，梅茨格就猛地將他推開了，力道之大讓他往地板摔去。布魯斯在他摔倒前撈住他的腰，讓他能改變姿勢跪到布魯斯跟前。

「管好你的男孩，」梅茨格用冰冷的語氣對布魯斯說。「不能只因為他長得漂亮就讓他脫離管控。」

東尼本來希望布魯斯隨便說聲抱歉後離開這到房間另一端去。但出乎意料的，他站直身體凶狠的往梅茨格走了一步。「你真的認為我沒有？」浩克的力量以某種方式從布魯斯溫和的語調穿透出來，讓東尼克制不住的往上看去，想知道他的雙眼是否開始轉變。

它們仍是布魯斯平日的棕眼，但充滿著東尼從沒見過的震懾人的氣息。

梅茨格別開了視線，東尼跟著以最快的速度將雙眼移回地面。

「我確信你有足夠的能力掌管他，」梅茨格說，他的語調突然幾乎像是在示好，唯是難以令人信服。「我很喜歡你讓他跪下的方式，」他補充。東尼忍住不要因他語氣中赤裸的慾望而顫抖，「我認為那很…令人振奮。」

布魯斯回以一道輕蔑的哼氣，將東尼從地上拉起，不發一語地繼續走向吧檯。東尼跟到他身旁等候著，思考是否被要求再次跪下。他不太確定答案，但並不怎麼想那麼做，於是他保持站立等待布魯斯的指示。兩人持續等待之時，梅茨格消失在遠處巨大的雙面門後。

稍後布魯斯從酒保那接過一瓶水，轉向東尼時表情輕微不滿。

東尼花了一些時間才記起把眼睛看回地面。布魯斯發出了愉悅的喉音，而東尼不只一次的想著在這個任務結束之後是否還能聽到他發出這樣的聲音。

布魯斯聳了下肩，湊向他的耳朵悄聲問。「我們跟著他進去那，你可以嗎？」

東尼眨眨眼，不太確定布魯斯為何這麼問，直到他意識到梅茨格進去到的那房間想必是人們真的開操－和做些其他些什麼事－的所在。當他剛張開嘴想告訴布魯斯別擔心他時，一對客人來到吧檯停在他們倆身邊，距離近到足以聽到他們的對話。「Yes, Sir.」他悄聲說，頭部低垂，但雙眼向上看著布魯斯的臉。

那瞬間布魯斯似乎有些失神，但很快的回復過來並短促的點了下頭。

兩人穿過那道門後，布魯斯走到一側並拉著東尼讓他站到他正前方。接著伸出兩根手指從東尼的胸口滑向他的喉結，將他的下巴向上抬起。東尼好不容易才將他的視線保持在地面上，直到布魯斯輕聲說「你看。」

他照做了，目光掃過房間。他應該要立刻搜尋梅茨格的身影，但任何人都會原諒他此刻的分心。就在他們的正前方，一位非常具有吸引力的青年因鞭打而痛苦地扭動著。他背上是實實在在的鞭痕，但聽著他發出的聲音，你會覺得他正在接受人生中最美好的一次口活。東尼從沒在性愛中追求疼痛－一點點的抓傷，當然有，但摑掌通常在落在「愚蠢」與「惱人」之間，並且從沒引發出其他特別的感受。但如果那些該死的像現在這樣－

他吞了吞口水，然後讓雙眼移向房間的其他部分。有個男人跪在某種長凳形狀的玩意兒上，手腕和腳踝分別固定在兩端使他被大大地分開。另一個人被綑綁在架子上。沒有人對他做任何事，在東尼思考那是什麼情況時理解到那人的支配者就在房間的另一端時刻注意著他的情況。

幾個暫時沒被使用的架子與長凳落在各處。有些人是結伴的，但也有些人看起來沒特別跟誰在一起，站或坐或跪在房間的邊緣。梅茨格在他們之間閒晃，不時將手掃過那些他走經過的臣服者的臀部或後背。

東尼的視線移回房間的中央，有位年長的男人讓自己後彎在長凳上。他的支配者拿著一捆繩索，開始在他身上綁起複雜的環與繩結，將他的臣服者擺弄成一個，在東尼看來，一點都不舒服的姿勢。雖然依照那位臣服者鼓脹的勃起顯示，他絲毫不在意。

一道低沉的笑聲將他的注意力拖回布魯斯身上。「喜歡你所看到的？」布魯斯問，東尼用力吞嚥著提醒自己這個問題只不過是表演。

「Yes, Sir.」他再次回答。這組字是個簡單的預設值，大概適用在所有的性愛俱樂部場合。並且，在這時刻，驚人的符合事實。

「很好。」布魯斯滿意的語氣直達東尼腦中某個黑暗深處，而在布魯斯帶著他走向一面矮沙發時他必須要十分專心才能穩住自己的雙腿。

布魯斯坐下後，東尼移動到他側邊跪下，但布魯斯扣住他的腰讓他坐在座墊的邊緣。布魯斯一手埋進東尼的頭髮中將他拉近自己好讓他們之間的交談不被他人聽見，而另一隻手來回撫摸著東尼裸露的肌膚。「很抱歉我這麼做，」他輕聲說著。

東尼喉頭滾動，試著組織出回應，但布魯斯不時落在自己身上的觸碰實在太令人分心。他的身體居然會有如此反應實在太荒謬了。看在老天的份上他又不是個隨便就羞紅臉的小處男。曾有不只一位超模為他口交、上過幾個超讚的奧運選手、被漂亮的演員上過，更幾乎試遍印度愛經上所有的體位。但布魯斯摸他的方式，好像他擁有那樣的權力，就好像布魯斯能用幾個簡單的動作就掌握住他－這讓東尼發誓他現在的老二硬到能拿去敲釘子，前提是自己能止住對立刻彎下腰被幹個酥爽的渴望引起的顫抖。

但布魯斯正對這一切說抱歉。因為，東尼提醒自己，這一切都只是在演戲，不論他老二的感受如何真實。

「沒關係。」東尼嘶聲回答，試圖表現若無其事但似乎差了十萬八千里。

布魯斯的手在東尼的腹部停下，一隻手指擱在他的褲頭上。那該死的根本是個挑逗，東尼無法克制的希望他的手能往下移動，拉下他的拉鍊給他個手活，就在眾人前－東尼深吸一口氣逼著自己回到任務上。「我們需要個新的計畫－我們不可能再來一遍『唉呀我跌倒』還能成功的。」

「沒錯，」布魯斯語氣不快的同意。

東尼在布魯斯玩弄著他時繼續查看著房間。他每一吋肌膚在布魯斯接近時被喚醒，而房內的景色對於保持注意力在任務上一點幫助都沒有。布魯斯所有的行為都大聲喊著他從前就做過這種事，而當東尼的視線掃過那些成對或是三人行的人們時不禁想知道布魯斯以前做過哪些，他喜歡什麼，跟怎樣的人做過。

東尼再次吸了口氣逼迫自己專心在梅茨格身上，他現在站在一位跪在地上的臣服者旁。那人的支配者正暫時停下動作，顯然在欣賞自己親手刻畫在臣服者背上的作品。梅茨格用掠食者般的目光盯著看，接著傾身向前，手指滑過一條顏色特別深的鞭痕。

一道短促的嘶聲從東尼後方傳來，於是他轉過頭去看向布魯斯的臉。他的臉色蒼白，但他盯著梅茨格的雙眼銳利且專注。

緊接著他的注意力轉回東尼。「看著地面或任何在你前方的東西，別看我。」

東尼轉回梅茨格，他開始與那位支配者攀談，而一隻手持續摸著那個臣服者的身體。那場面有某種理由令布魯斯訝異，或是令他感到不快，但東尼無法分辨是為了什麼。「我錯過了什麼？」他低聲問。

布魯斯嚥了一下。「我有一個很糟的主意。」

東尼僵住了，不確定是因為布魯斯語氣裡的警告意味確實令他擔心還是令他感到性奮。或許兩種都有。他努力讓自己放鬆下來。「不介意解釋得清楚一點吧？」

布魯斯沒看著他，沒在他的手持續遊走於東尼的身體上時看著他。「梅茨格的手不太安分。未經同意觸摸他人的臣服者是很失禮的行為。」布魯斯壓低他的聲音使其近乎挑逗。站在幾步外的人會以為他只是在說著一些不那麼甜的情話。

東尼猛吸了一大口氣，試圖讓自己專注於句子的內容而非它的語調。「所以？」

「那很不禮貌，但這個俱樂部裡的支配者們都由著他去，就連店員也是。我猜他有一定的名聲而人們都不想惹到他，所以他認為他能隨心所欲。」他的語調越發陰沉，於是東尼往上偷瞄布魯斯的表情。布魯斯注意到了，深深呼出一口氣繼續說下去。「我很明顯是新來的，所以－」他停頓了一會兒。「如果他摸了你，那我抓住他要他別碰你將會顯得很自然。他一定會不高興，但我不認為他會起疑。」

讓梅茨格摸他的點子讓東尼不寒而慄，但他不用忍受太久。「然後在你抓住他時往他種上追蹤器。好啊，就這麼做吧。」

布魯斯頓住，在東尼身上的手突然間不動了。

「怎麼了？」東尼小聲問。

「看看他都對哪些臣服者感興趣。」

於是東尼看了，但花了他幾分鐘才找到那個模式。梅茨格並不是隨機伸出他的鹹豬手－每次他出手，他的手指都確實落在鞭痕或瘀青或標記上。他的視線一再回到被鞭打的臣服者身上，和其他那些擁有馬鞭技巧有如藝術家的支配者的人身上。

噢。

當他對布魯斯說他能承受任何事時他是認真的，但在他看著梅茨格沉浸在令臣服者們感到痛苦時，東尼有些害怕了。他本來認為這不過是個任務。他以前受過傷，也被拷打過，而布魯斯不可能做出比那些更糟的事了。但這次的感覺不同，似乎他必須將自己完全敞開來，將自己展露給俱樂部裡所有的人看。給梅茨格。給布魯斯。他無法壓下自己的顫抖。

但是，他提醒自己，不管最後會變得怎樣，不管他必須要做些什麼，只要能逮住那混帳那一切將都會值得。

「是的，」他低聲向布魯斯說道。「我看到了。」他停了一下。「你覺得你能抓住他的注意？」

布魯斯還沒重新開始動作，但東尼可以感受到他散發出的緊張。「你確定你能？」

「我確定。」

 

布魯斯突然站起，讓他差點向前摔到地上。但一張有力的手掌握住了他的上手臂拉著他站回自己腳上。布魯斯領著他往一張表面鋪有軟墊，大約與腰部同高的台子走去，他不太情願地趴上去，試著忽視這姿勢是如何將他的臀部展示給布魯斯以及房裡大部分的人們。

他的雙手被布魯斯向上拉，金屬手銬分別銬上兩隻手腕，他的手臂伸直在頭頂上，拉緊他背部的肌肉。東尼嘗試著在這姿勢裡放鬆下來，但這太過了。他的視線被局束在很小的範圍內，無法知道梅茨格的位置或房間裡其他人正在做些什麼。

但當布魯斯的手落在他頸後時，他突然被帶進一股奇異的鎮靜。「你不會有事的。我照看著你。」有個小小的，冰冷的物體壓進東尼的手掌，他花了一點時間理解到那是鑰匙。東尼稍稍的放鬆下來了，將鑰匙放在一個他隨時可拿到但不必一直意識到它的存在的位置。

布魯斯彎下腰，嘴唇貼近東尼耳朵。「我不能說我不會弄傷你，」布魯斯悄聲說，充滿了歉意。「但我保證你會是安全的。」

東尼提醒自己，再一次的，布魯斯永遠不會傷害他，永遠不會對他造成任何真正的傷害。他能信賴布魯斯對自己安全的承諾。「盡你所能弄痛我吧(*3)，班納。」他小聲地說。

布魯斯笑了一聲，而不管東尼本來以為那代表了什麼，他都猜錯了。「除非你求我。」

在東尼能做出回應之前布魯斯就離開了。他開始解開東尼背上的皮帶扣們，拉開皮帶使他的皮膚裸露出來。

在布魯斯將最後一條皮帶推到一旁後，東尼聽見他低聲與他人說話的聲音。那聽起來像是個指示，或是個要求，而東尼無法聽清楚他要了些什麼，但在這情況下他大概能猜到幾種可能。槳。長鞭。或是他剛才看過一些人用過的那種長得很誇張的馬尾鞭。

好吧。沒問題的。他不知道接下來會發生什麼，他看不見布魯斯，甚至不知道他現在在哪。但這也沒問題的。他現在能做的就是趴在這，接受任何事，信任布魯斯會讓一切－唔，不能說讓一切很好，但他已經確保接下來不會發生東尼不能忍受的事。

他趴在那，臉朝下的等著，聽著自己心跳鼓動的聲音。在等了像是半小時但實際上大概只過了幾分鐘後，布魯斯的手覆上他的肩膀－很短暫的觸碰，就像它突然出現的那樣迅速地離開。一個警告。

他聽見一道劃破空氣的聲響，然後疼痛在背上炸開來。他咒罵出聲，被打中時的驚嚇讓他一時忘記他們所處的位置。他無法確定那聲咒罵是否是一個臣服者能被允許做的事－他猜是不能－但媽的，他沒預期到會是這樣。他本來以為只會是幾個輕輕的，單純引人注目，會在他皮膚上弄出點顏色的拍打，但不是這樣－第二道落下時他完全停止了思考，只能將所的力氣集中在保持安靜上。另外兩下之後他只想擺脫自己的皮膚。他全身的神經被點燃，瘋狂傳送著要他反抗或是逃走的訊號。

但兩種他都不能做。也不必要做。疼痛就只是疼痛。它沒有恐嚇的意味，代表這沒有危險。布魯斯一定正在注意著梅茨格，與房間中所有的角落。他能決定他要做什麼事，而東尼所要做的就是信任他。

他慢慢地吐出一口氣，而當下一道擊打落到他身上時，他感受到了一種截然不同的感覺－所有痛楚的強度，抓住了他的注意力並將他的意識定在自己的皮膚上，但不再有恐懼。布魯斯沒有停下，但突然之間東尼覺得能夠輕易承受這些了。一道清新的，平靜的能量充滿了他，讓一切事物變得清晰。他背上的皮膚依舊像是火在燒，但他也能感受自己到除此之外的存在。他的手臂在頭頂上伸直，被拉緊但強壯。皮褲壓在他的臀上，因為他的姿勢而緊繃，而儘管疼痛－是的，絕對是『儘管』－他的老二發燙發硬，壓在他的拉鏈上。

擊打持續著，不帶著規律－或是帶著東尼無法讀出的規律，無所謂。有時它們來的很快，接二連三的連著落下直到東尼喘不過氣。有時候布魯斯會停下，而東尼就只能趴在那，等著下一次的到來，試著想要聽出布魯斯是否決定對他的身體做點別的事。

當一隻手溫柔地蓋到他的肩膀上時他知道布魯斯這次是真的停下了。他左手腕的手銬咖一聲的被解開，布魯斯幫著他把手臂移到身體側邊，捧著他的臉將他轉向自己。東尼睜開眼睛，這才意識到他在最開始就把它們閉上了，然後看見布魯斯站在自己身旁。他的西裝外套脫掉了，袖子們被捲起，而不知怎麼的他光裸的前臂以及銳利的雙眼組成一幅比房間裡任何一個裸體的男人還要情色許多的畫面。

「你真好，」布魯斯喃喃著，音量足夠讓圍觀的人們聽見。「你為我做的真好。」布魯斯的拇指刷過他的臉頰，指甲輕輕地刮過，充滿愛意的，與他揮鞭的力道呈現驚人的對比。東尼一時無法適應那轉變。他覺得全身散了架，腦子懶洋洋的，好像世界上沒什麼需要煩惱。他知道他最好－知道他應該專注在任務，專注在他表現的好不好，是否足以騙過大家的眼睛並足以將梅茨格引誘到能夠安裝追蹤器的距離內。但在布魯斯的雙眼溫柔地注視他時，他沒有辦法將自己從那愉悅的朦朧感中脫離出來。他的僅存的思考能力只足夠希望自己有扮演好他的角色。

布魯斯拿起一瓶水湊近東尼的臉，近到他幾乎無法對焦在它上面。他感覺到唇上被塑膠輕柔刮過，嘴裡被放進了一根吸管，直到他開始喝水時才注意到自己有多麼的渴。用吸管吸著水時他閉起雙眼，但在聽見布魯斯身後傳來的笑聲時再次張開。

「告訴我我們能看到他對著更大一點的東西這麼做。」那男人的視線輾過東尼的臉、他的背以及他的屁股，而他的目光似乎化為男人的手覆滿他全身。東尼不是不知道全場目光都聚在他身上的感覺是如何－那種估價似的目光、那種 _必須得到手_ 的目光。但這感覺不同，強烈到讓人無法忽視。那男人的建議在他腦裡一再回放，讓他克制不住的想像布魯斯拿走那隻吸管，要求東尼改吸他掏出的肉棒。

吸管掉出東尼的嘴，他伸出舌頭舔濕他的嘴唇。不論是不是因為那男人說的話，總之他發現自己的目光無法從布魯斯的褲檔移開。依據個人的經驗，東尼知道一條剪裁適宜的西裝褲可以藏住勃起，但從這麼近的距離他無法錯過那布料上形狀的變化，布魯斯硬了。

東尼喉頭滾動，想知道有沒有那一丁點的可能布魯斯會照著那位陌生人的建議去做。

但是，在似乎有那麼一瞬間動搖之後，布魯斯搖了搖頭。「不是今晚。今晚我有別個計畫。」

布魯斯從容肯定的語氣化為東尼皮膚底下的一股顫慄，讓他的老二在緊到不行的褲子裡狠狠的跳動一下。東尼知道這只是個表演，知道布魯斯的計畫不管是什麼都只是為了要吸引到梅茨格的注意，安裝追蹤器，然後不引起注意的離開。但布魯斯實在太他媽的善於偽裝，而東尼無法說服自己的小兄弟去無視他。

布魯斯放下瓶子，拇指劃過東尼的嘴唇，將細小的水珠擦去。「你還記得你的安全詞嗎？」他問，用著警告的語氣。

「記得。」

布魯斯的手向上滑進東尼的頭髮，狠狠的扯住它們，逼使他的頭向後仰起並引起一陣細小的疼痛傳向他的脊椎。神經上跳耀的火花分走了他的注意力，讓東尼用了有點長的時間去搞懂這是為了什麼。「Yes, Sir.」他修正了回答，令布魯斯的嘴唇彎出一個滿意的笑容。

「很好。」

布魯斯將東尼的手銬回它本來的位置，將自己移出東尼的視線範圍。一隻手指劃過東尼發燙的背部，一路向下來後留在臀部上來回游移著。東尼讓自己在觸摸中靜止不動。

他聽見一位旁觀者發出滿意的哼哼，而另一位小聲說著一些關於他的敏感度的評論。他覺得自己脹紅了臉，雙頰突然之間因羞恥而發熱，只能暗罵著自己的反應。他有部份的人生都是角色扮演，通常是為了某群人或某個人，而一旦達到目的，他都能毫無遺憾地擺脫那形象。就算是現在這個變得比他原本認為的更容易進入狀況的角色也一定可以。

但是他所有小心維持的邏輯思考都在布魯斯的手伸到他褲子前方時被扔到一旁，一隻拇指伸進褲子蓋住他的勃起以避開被拉下的拉鍊。東尼的大腿為了保持身體不動而顫抖，用盡全力不讓自己出聲乞求更多。他可以繼續聲稱這只是表演的一部份，雖然相反的證據正直挺挺地貼在布魯斯手上出賣他。

但布魯斯無視了東尼的勃起，將他的內褲連同褲子一起脫到大腿的一半位置。東尼忍不住在布魯斯的手經過他的臀部時扯緊手銬，而這情況中的古怪感覺再次在他腦裡扎根。布魯斯彎下腰覆上他，對他耳語。「你可以說出安全詞。我們能找別的方法。」他語調裡溫柔的歉意讓東尼幾乎感到內疚，直到他發覺布魯斯熱燙的性器壓在他的臀部上時，他腦中所有的想法都被清空。

他搖了搖頭，或許有點太過用力了，因為布魯斯回以一道僵硬的笑聲後再次離開。

東尼聽見乳膠拉扯的聲響，接著感覺到一隻手指滑進他的臀縫。他用盡全力保持不動，在布魯斯小心翼翼、有條不紊的打開他時。布魯斯的手指們保持避開東尼的前列腺，持續專注於擴張他穴口的肌肉，直到東尼渴望著它們動一動。當他幾乎說服自己出聲乞求也可以是表演的一部份時，布魯斯的手指離開了，而東尼不禁因失望發出一聲小小的嗚咽。

布魯斯再次笑了出來，那笑聲醇厚、得意，還有些炫耀的意味。東尼的臀部被愛撫著的同時他感覺到一個冰涼、光滑的物體抵住他的入口。東尼瞬間僵住了，在他想搞懂那到底是什麼東西的下一秒他感受到那玩意兒開始滑入。布魯斯的準備工作很足夠，於是他沒感到疼痛，當肛塞完全進到他體內時的他只有脹滿的感覺。

在他能有時間思考為什麼布魯斯使用肛塞之前它再次開始移動，很微小的移動，但準確的輾過那個激起快感直達他的脊椎與他的雙球的位置。他壓下要求布魯斯再做一次那個的衝動並等著，全身的神經都在高聲歌唱。

他沒有等的太久。布魯斯似乎只輕輕地動了一下，接著一道猛烈的疼痛擊中他，尖銳的快感緊緊叮在他腳踝上。東尼聽見自己的喉嚨發出的含糊不清的哭喊，他試著將意識捉回來，至少要能夠搞懂布魯斯到底對他做了什麼。他在兩下擊打後才成功，最主要是因為它每一次都輾壓過他的思考，將他的思緒重新開機。但在第四下時他能感受到它了－打在他臀部上的皮革，讓他緊咬住肛塞，把他從體內點燃並將他整個人翻了個底朝天。

對感受做著分析讓他在自己身上找到了一些控制，讓他掌握住目前的一點情況－或者至少掌握住自己的思維。他思考著這是否會奏效，梅茨格是否會覺得這邊的景色足夠迷人而靠近。但隨著鞭打持續，他對這問題的興趣不在。他能為計畫所作的－所有他能做的－就是繼續扮演下去，假裝他不顧一切地渴求這些，假裝他願意作任何布魯斯想要他做的事。並不是難以扮演的角色。

所以他讓自己放手，讓快感沖刷著全身，放任自己沉浸於此。他感覺到快感在內部堆積，灼熱的聚集在腹部深處，使他的雙球緊縮。他的陰莖直挺挺的戳進桌子下方的空間，絕望的想要得到一點點摩擦，儘管如此他能感覺到他的高潮逼近，一點一點的火熱充滿著他，而他知道自己離邊緣只差一個心跳的距離。

但就在他到達的前一步，擊打停下了，取而代之的是布魯斯的手快速的捏了他大腿一下。

「他真可愛。」

毫無疑問的是梅茨格，帶著油膩感的獨佔欲語調像是冰水一頭澆上接近噴發邊緣的東尼。然後他感覺到了－他們一直在等待的事。一隻手指輕拂的滑過他仍像火在燒的臀部，不過幾乎立刻就消失了。

「他是我的。」每一個字眼都充滿怒火與不容反駁，要不是梅茨格就站在他一旁，東尼簡直無法忽視自己在血液中奔流的慾望。「除了我沒人能碰他。」布魯斯說完後緊接著的是一片靜默，幾秒過後東尼開始在想圍觀的人們是否全都放棄呼吸。「我相信你能理解，」布魯斯接著說，放軟了語調。

一個心跳過後，梅茨格發出一道不悅的笑聲。「當然了，」他冷冷的同意。

布魯斯的手從東尼的腿移至他的肩膀，彎下身靠向東尼耳語。「解決他了。只要再一會兒我們就能停下。」

東尼勉強壓下了由布魯斯字句間的鬆了口氣所帶來的可笑疼痛。布魯斯當然希望此次的扮演能趕快結束。而東尼應該也要這麼希望。

但當布魯斯的手沿著他的背一路向下，手指們溫柔憐惜的撫過他疼痛的肌膚，與梅茨格觸碰截然不同，如果它們永遠不離開東尼會對此充滿感激。他只希望能再多擁有一點這些，不管那到底是什麼。

布魯斯重新開始他的動作，與之前相同，東尼幾乎同時聽到自己的聲音變的急切「求你」的字句不受控制的流出他的雙唇，更多的「再來」接在後面。部分的他注意到眾人很吃這套，開始享受著他開始支離破碎的畫面。他的雙眼因恥辱而刺痛，想著他現在呈現出什麼樣的景象，但就算他還擁有自尊，他還是無法克制自己身體的每一吋散發著出乞求著更多的訊息。

他的陰莖沉重的懸在身下，因每一次擊打時由肛塞帶來的，充斥全身的愉悅而抽動著，他發現自己比所能想像的更快來到了高潮的邊緣。他全身上下因此顫抖，他準備好了，準備的不能再好，一生中從沒有過如此的準備好。他的雙球緊縮而他所有的神經緊繃且狂熱，就要到了，就快要－

沒有預警，沒有先放慢速度。鞭打就這樣停下了，東尼趴在那，等著他最後一聲小小的「再來」可以將他送向頂點。但那沒有發生。相反的，他感覺到肛塞快速的離開他的身體，動作俐落的只足夠留給他害羞的感覺。他聽見布魯斯站到他身後，接著是細小的手銬解開的喀啦聲。

「搞什－？」他忍不住抗議，毫無愧疚感的，不管布魯斯在繫上他背上最後一條皮帶扣時投向他的銳利瞪視。

「結束了？」東尼打從心底超級同意圍觀的人們中不管是誰提出的疑問。

布魯斯持續溫柔的按摩他因長時間固定在頭頂上而僵硬的肩膀與手臂，但不懷好意的咧開嘴角看向那個發問的男人，激起東尼的下半身帶著渴望的衝動。「還差的遠呢。你該看看當我要他等著時他會是什麼樣子。」

衝動化為戰慄，在那瞬間東尼想著那字句，想著它將會是什麼樣的景象，將他又一次的拉近高潮。但那感受消散，沒帶給人絲毫寬慰，而後布魯斯將他拉著站起身。

東尼眨眨眼，試著讓自己回到滿不在乎的狀態。他彎腰拉起褲子，但猶豫了一下。他看向布魯斯，對方朝他點了下頭。「把自己整理好。」但在東尼努力把皮褲拉回臀部上時，布魯斯突然扣住他的項圈，將東尼拖向自己。「如果你做個好孩子，」他低聲說，但保持著足夠讓周圍人聽到的音量，「我們回家時我可以不戴套子直接上你。」

東尼提醒自己布魯斯沒有真的要那樣做，這不過是要讓他們能很快離開這裡的說辭。儘管如此，他的手仍不禁在扣上褲子時顫抖，詛咒在第三次才成功扣上扣子的自己。

在他徹底穿好褲子前布魯斯就邁開步子走開了。東尼趕緊跟上，記得將頭保持低垂。

與半裸著在布魯斯手中痛苦扭動相距不到五分鐘，他們已經坐在他們與來時相同的汽車後座上，唯一的明顯差別是他屁股上的鈍痛以及背上的刺痛，讓東尼確定他剛剛經歷的並不只是他的瘋狂幻想。

布魯斯把他們身後的車門關上時東尼動也沒動。當隱私隔板拉下，開車的神盾探員從後照鏡給了他們一個微笑時將東尼從開啟對話的必要性中拯救出來。「追蹤器啟動了，訊號很清楚。我們已經有個小隊準備好要追蹤訊號到梅茨格的基地去。我想你們應該會想知道。」

「是的，」布魯斯茫然的點了點頭，似乎根本沒關心任務的結果。「很好，那很好。」

「是啊，嘿，」東尼匆忙的出聲同意。「非常好。」他真心這麼認為。這是在這場小小冒險後他想得到的結果。其它的…好吧。其它事不重要。

探員最後點了下頭，按下按鈕升起隱私隔板。當它碰到車頂的瞬間，東尼看向已把臉轉向車窗的布魯斯。東尼注視著他好一會兒後才成功逼自己移開視線。

大半的車程裡，他試著壓下俱樂部裡未解決的慾望，幾乎徒勞。就算是坐在開得如此平穩的車中，每當遇上地面的坑洞，或是急停時，都提醒著他如此劇烈的疼痛不該但卻讓他的性器一次又一次跳動。最終他放棄試圖忽略他的勃起，然後開始計時他再過多久就能獨處好來做點什麼解決這個問題。

在他們轉進42街時布魯斯終於開口了。

「你在那裡面表現得很完美。」一道尖銳的驕傲感襲向東尼，和著一股無法解釋的緊繃的愉悅。那感覺很快的消退，而布魯斯繼續說道，用著沉穩控制的語調。「可以騙過任何人。」

這就是了。不管布魯斯做了哪些，跟什麼人做了那些事，今晚他們之間的一切都只是為了任務。「你也是，」他回答，試著不讓語調透露出悲慘。

在他們到達大樓的車庫，東尼的手伸向車門手把時，布魯斯急促的吸了一口氣，在東尼打開車門前開口。「我可以－如果你在這一切之後不想要一個人呆著，我可以…照顧你。」說完那句話似乎消耗掉他所有力氣，而東尼一時之間沒能理解他在說什麼。但他抽動著的勃起提出了好幾條充滿希望的意見。

在一陣讓人覺得過久的短暫沉默後布魯斯搖搖頭。「我不是指－不用擔心，我並不是想要更進一步。我了解這有點－」他再次停頓了一下，當他繼續時他的聲音回復平穩，充滿控制。「在那裡面事情變得有點激烈了，而我不想－」

「沒關係，」東尼打斷他。真相是讓布魯斯照看他、只是看著並謹慎著不碰他的念頭，聽起來比被鞭打還該死的糟糕幾千百倍。東尼現在所需要的是一場美好的真槍實彈的性愛，或是只是花個幾分鐘與他自己的手來點親密接觸。他所真的不需要的是布魯斯握著他的手或餵他喝雞湯或隨便什麼的其它那些他打算用來彌補他悲慘的被打斷的變態性愛的事。

「好，」布魯斯同意道，看起來想是想要把自己縮進一個小團。東尼走下車，三步併作兩步的走到電梯前。「賈維斯，最頂層。現在。中途不要停留任何樓層。」

電梯門立刻關上了，而東尼生起一股小小的愧疚，對於留下布魯斯自己一個人等下一部電梯。但罪惡感在他拉下拉鍊掏出老二時立即散去，他給了自己幾個美好結實的擼動。

他摸著自己，頭向後仰去抵上牆壁，完全不打算要等到自己到達他的樓層。相反的他把褲子脫到臀下，讓自己空著的手繞到背後，擦過臀上的刺痛鞭痕，按進自己因為肛塞的擴張仍鬆軟的穴口。他試著讓事情單純點，讓自己的思緒專注在快感本身。但當他的眼睛閉上時他不禁想像布魯斯再次站在他身後的畫面，摸著他、 _佔有_ 他。在他的想像中，布魯斯的臉上帶著俱樂部裡那樣兇惡、殘暴的表情，並且這次他將要付之行動。

東尼的手指彎曲環繞在陰莖的冠部端緣，在擼動的同時往自己的屁股送進兩根手指，想像那是布魯斯的老二，深入他，渴望他，佔有他。他發出窒息般的呻吟，彎起手掌蓋住他的前端接住噴發出的精液後顫抖著向後退。靠到牆上時背上的刺痛被激起，將他送往另一個微弱的高潮。

電梯門在他的樓層前打開時，他感到渾身鬆軟無力，與從骨子裡透出來疲憊感。他直直走向浴室，脫掉出門時的皮革裝束。當他走進淋浴間，淋上他背部的熱水讓他倒抽了口氣。他的陰莖可悲的又抖動了一下，是不可能再硬起來了，僅僅是對背上刺激的徒勞反應，提醒著自己布魯斯對他做過些什麼。

東尼發出自嘲的哼笑，斜靠著牆，讓自己再享受有點過長的一會兒，然後把今晚的一切塞進腦子裡的一個小盒子，讓自己忘了它們繼續他的生活。

布魯斯很清楚。這一切只是為了任務，沒其它的了。東尼不能要求更多，就算他真的很想。今晚的一切只是有點過於刺激，有點超出預期。他只是跟著一起去，讓計畫成功，因為他必須去。他的身體只是太過於配合，僅此而已。

如果在未來的某個時候在他握著自己的老二時回想起這些，那也與他人無關，只會是他自己的事而已。

 

 

 

 

> *1：”what’s more obvious than a sore thumb?”－美國俚語，受傷並包著紗布又很痛的拇指一定會伸在拳頭外，非常顯眼。  
>  *2：stone cold fox－Some one who is really hot or "super fine" someone who is cute or gourgous or good looking. an attractive person. by [Urban Dictionary](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=stone+cold+fox)  
>  *3：Do your worst－to do the most unpleasant or harmful thing you can. by [Cambridge Dictionary](http://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/do-your-worst)


	2. Chapter 2

東尼迷迷糊糊地從一個記不太清內容的夢中醒來。他翻過身，放任自己半夢半醒的逗留在殘存的慾望中一會兒。他的手找到他的性器，輕輕的擼動個幾下，純粹享受著現有的快感但沒認真打算進一步激起更多。

他試著拼湊起夢境的零碎片段，想記起是什麼樣的內容讓他帶著如此的愉悅感醒來，而不是像是往常那樣的被惡夢驚醒。他感到安全、滿足，和硬到一個不行。夢中有雙手在他身上，一雙強壯有力的手，熟悉他的身體，並且可以立即到達他需要它們的地方。有一兩道火花般的快感－或是痛楚，在夢裡它們不知怎麼的感覺起來就是快感，在他渴求著更多時將他燒穿。他仍可以聽到那飽滿的笑聲，同時激起他內心深處的喜悅以及心底的渴望。那聲音讚揚著他，許以他承諾。如此熟悉但又如此不同。布魯斯的聲音。

布魯斯。

東尼猛然坐起，忽然覺得全身冰冷潮濕，腦子將夢境與記憶區分出來，昨晚發生的一切變得無比清晰。一股噁心的感覺由腹部升起，雖然他的勃起依舊存在。

昨晚他愚弄了自己，渴求他無權得到的事物。甚至是連想都不該想的事物。他從沒對跪在地上有過興趣，從沒喜歡過那些涉及手銬、拘束或者蒙眼的遊戲，而沒理由被一個愚蠢的任務改變。

除了他無法否認自己只是想著就讓自己該死的硬到不行。

他扔開了被子走向淋浴間。熱水淋在背上，但他試著無視皮膚上的刺痛並拒絕回憶它們是怎麼出現在那的。他花了幾分鐘試著讓那些性感的畫面別重新出現在腦海中，但勃起也沒有一丁點消退的跡象，於是他只能放棄然後將自己握進手中。他閉起眼睛，回想他最近一次睡的女人－安柏？艾敘莉？他不確定但也完全不在意，反正他記得她長得有多漂亮，有著一雙超級長腿以及晃動個不停的乳房，記得他操著她時那完美的溫暖濕熱包裹著他老二的感覺。所以在他操著自己的拳頭時保持想著她應該完全不難。但不知怎麼的在腦中他越來越抓不住她的影像，就向他越來越阻止不了記憶中布魯斯的聲音重現在他耳邊。 _如果你做個好孩子，我們回家時我可以不戴套子直接上你。_

高潮毫無預警的襲向東尼，隨著快感沖刷著全身，他的陰莖、雙球以及臀部上刺痛的皮膚以相同節奏一齊抽動。他抵著牆滑下，在高潮的退去中放鬆下來。

但在他在他進到實驗室，一口氣灌下半杯咖啡時，那溫暖的光芒消散離他而去。他忍不住再次回想夢境的細節，想著有些什麼內容、想著夢中的感受，但那些記憶逃開他思緒的觸角。尤其當他站在工作間中時更令它們格格不入，更何況那奇特的夢差不多在他醒來時就已溜走。那些向布魯斯要求更多的念頭－東尼對這個可笑的念頭嗤笑出聲。他要怎麼樣對布魯斯說？ _嘿，布魯斯，我想要你把我綁起來，拿起馬鞭瞄準我的屁股？布魯斯，過來幫我看一下粒子加速器，對了，請你粗暴的對待我，Sir？太荒謬了。_

在布魯斯從工作間滑開的門走進來時，他本來差不多說服好自己把這整件事拋到腦後了。

東尼低著頭死命盯著螢幕，但眼角仍偷偷瞄向他。布魯斯在門的附近猶豫不決的逗留了幾分鐘，任由他繼續偷看。

終於他還是走了過來，儘管想表達出自在的樣子但可以看見他緊繃的肩膀。「你錯過了任務匯報。」

東尼抬起頭哼笑。「『錯過』是指我有打算要去。」

布魯斯因他的回答稍微翹起嘴角，轉過身戳了戳東尼留在工作檯上的脈衝砲(*1)樣品。

「你去了？」

布魯斯聳聳肩。「向神盾局給點不需要出動半個軍隊也能讓我合作的表示沒什麼損失。」

東尼覺得自己從布魯斯的表情中看到點其它什麼東西，但又無法確認。於是放棄並轉回他的顯示螢幕上。

布魯斯等了一段時間才再次開口打破東尼在他們倆之間製造的沉默。「我認為你會想知道－他們抓到梅茨格了。」

「已經抓到了？」他們在午夜前才把追蹤器裝上去，而離他最近的一個螢幕上顯示的時間是十一點四十六分。

「顯然他離開俱樂部後直接就回基地去了。神盾追蹤他到那，並逮到他持有大量足以作為罪證的違禁品。」布魯斯繼續擺弄著那樣品，但雙眼直視著東尼，像是預期著他的某種反應。

「很好。」東尼的讓愉悅反應在他的語氣上。想著梅茨格蹲牢房的樣子比想著其它任何跟任務有關的事都好。

布魯斯點點頭，將視線移回脈衝砲上，認真的檢查起它的配線，直到東尼想到還有事要問。

東尼本來試圖回到他自己的工作上，但有個煩了他一早上的問題逼著他開口。「你跟他們說了什麼？」

布魯斯抬起頭，眉毛疑惑的抬起。

「 _任務匯報_ 。他們一定有問你裏頭發生了些什麼。你跟他們說了什麼？」

「什麼都沒說。沒有什麼是他們有需要知道的。」他回答的很簡單，像是他的答案如此顯而易見。對此東尼發現心中存在一小股的感激，或許本來就一直在那。

「好吧，那很好。」

布魯斯點頭後注意力轉到一面螢幕上，心不在焉的看著幾天前他們組裝起的感測系統的讀數。東尼轉回自己的螢幕上，將上面的圖示左翻右轉，發現想不起來自己本來打算拿它們做什麼。

沉默在房裡延伸，就在東尼幾乎要成功集中起思維時，布魯斯放下螢幕上的手朝東尼走近了一步。「你身體感覺如何？」

東尼刻意發出不以為然的哼氣。「我？超好的。一點點疼痛，但沒麼大不了－你的臂力沒那麼好嘛。」

有種危險的氣息從布魯斯臉上一閃而過，令東尼的血液沸騰。但瞬息後那表情消失了，回到布魯斯先前的嚴肅關心。「有時候，那樣的經驗之後會讓人有點焦燥。或沮喪。或是….」他看相一旁，原先簡潔、平靜的語調變的支支吾吾。「事情可能會變得….複雜，如果有任何事是我能－」

「沒關係。」

布魯斯緩緩的點了一下頭，東尼看到他的喉頭因吞嚥上下移動。他急促的轉過頭去，快步走開了幾步後又突然停下，依舊背對著東尼。「我很抱歉，」他溫聲說道，再次往門的方向走去。

「嘿，等等，不是的。布魯斯。」

「我不知道你是怎麼想的，但那裏面的事很順利。只有一次。我－」他搖了搖頭。「沒產生任何傷害，好嗎？那只是…不是我熟悉的事。」當他逼著自己直視布魯斯的雙眼時心臟如巨槌敲著胸腔，全身的肌膚繃緊。那麼一瞬間，他覺得布魯斯準備要讓自己別厚顏無恥的繼續說謊。

但那瞬間過後，布魯斯只是點了點頭。

東尼吸了口氣後深深吐出。「所以我們可以？忘了這些？因為我已經厭煩這些對話了。」

「還有啊順便說，」東尼接著說，像是布魯斯從沒開口。「新的反應爐外殼讓我可以單手安裝了。」在螢幕飛快的點了幾下，他送了幾張示意圖到離布魯斯最近的一面顯示屏上。「想看看嗎？」

布魯斯轉向顯示屏時他的目光稍稍軟化下來。「好啊，」他說，嘴角帶上了點微笑。「當然。」

 

這一切應該就這麼讓它過去了。東尼必須該死的往前看，找一個可愛的對象來一砲，或是好幾個，然後把在Cruci裡的荒謬的那一晚給拋到腦後。

但接下來的每一天，他都硬的跟石頭一樣的醒來，然後無比渴望沉回那浸滿色慾與快感的夢境。他舉辦派對，渾渾噩噩的與人調情，把男人與女人們帶回家，在床都還沒滾完前就開始想著為什麼會帶這個人上床。他在實驗室裡與布魯斯一起工作，交換著理論並相互爭論，同時不讓自己太過仔細的看著布魯斯抓握物品時的樣子，不讓自己太過仔細的看著他前臂的肌肉，不讓自己太過仔細的看著他不時出現的強硬沉穩而充滿魅力的表情。

在好幾個禮拜後他終於承認，至少對自己，事情不會回到往常那樣了。他花了半個早上黏在布魯斯身旁，享受放任自己渴望著布魯斯，不再假裝他們之間沒有產生點任何什麼東西。他甚至沒特別掩飾他刻意如此，於是在幾個小時過後，布魯斯開始不時的在作業途中疑惑的看向他。

當他們在實驗室裡待了六個小時後，東尼終於放棄保持沉默。

「嘿，」他用閒聊的語氣開口，像是他只不過是在向布魯斯尋求如何讓繼電器維持良好運作的意見。「你想上我嗎？」

布魯斯的頭猛地抬起，在他小心翼翼的放鬆下他的姿勢之前似乎一度喘不過氣。「我…不太確定你在問什麼。」

「呃，我確定你知道廣義上的操作方法啦。我們可以討論下細節，像是－姿勢啦，時間啦…。」

布魯斯無視了他的回答，目光轉回到他剛剛在組裝的裝置上。「如果我們還在假裝那一晚不存在，那麼這問題是有點出乎意料。」他把一小塊金屬放下，並再次抬頭看向他。「而如果我們不是，那麼我無法認為你只是在尋求單純的一砲。」

那不是個拒絕。事實上那遠遠不是個拒絕，而布魯斯等他的答案時望著他的方式，讓東尼心中充滿溫暖的肯定，肯定布魯斯那晚在俱樂部裡表現出來的慾望並不只是為了扮演與偽裝。

東尼的喉頭滾動，被布魯斯的凝視給定住，似乎再也轉不開視線。他想要承認－不只承認，他想要乞求，在這個工作室裡跪下，請求布魯斯給予他比俱樂部裡的那些更美妙的體驗。但也是俱樂部裡的畫面讓他停下－他不會跪下，他天殺的確定自己不會在自己的實驗室裡跪下，不會在這個他製造著奇蹟與建造他人甚至想像不到的機器的所在。他搖了搖頭。「那不是我要的。」

布魯斯簡單的對此點了下頭，但仍用探詢的目光看著他。「你想要的比那更多？」

東尼的胸口緊縮，他的答案無法阻攔的脫出口。「是的。」

布魯斯站起身，筆直的向他走近了幾步。渴望顯現在他的臉上，但同時還有些什麼－驚喜，或許，或是感激。「你當時不是演出來的。在俱樂部裡。你喜歡那些。」

東尼深深吸了口氣，讓自己說出事實。「是的。」但他的目光游移，最後落在水泥地板上。

布魯斯伸出手，捧住東尼的下巴將他的臉托起，拇指在東尼的頰上撫過。他們維持那樣的姿勢站著，沒有絲毫的移動，除了東尼過分鼓動的心跳。

而突然間，布魯斯快速的縮回了手。「我很抱歉。我不該這樣的。你說的對，這不是個好主意。」

他的內心某處因布魯斯離開的手、因他看向自己的目光而抽痛著。他清了清喉嚨看向地板，然後再次抬起目光。「嘿，呃，這完全是亂栽贓給我了。」

布魯斯的嘴微微張開，全神貫注的凝視著東尼，讓他覺得自己正被研究、審視著。被看透。「我可以再對你那麼做，」他輕聲地說。「我可以－我認為你享受它們。」

那句承諾直擊東尼的腹部，讓他渾身發熱且性器抽動。「是的，」他說，「我也那麼認為。所以說。做吧。」

 

 

布魯斯吞嚥著，雙眼瞬間閃過幽暗與飢渴，但隨即回到認真且謹慎的樣子。「我們需要討論細節。你喜歡什麼，不喜歡什麼。你想要我做什麼。你的界限。」

東尼張開嘴想要回答，但沒說出個字來，於是有點惱怒的啪地閉上嘴。在他思考著布魯斯的問題時有股挫敗感在他皮膚底下嗡嗡作響。他想要再次感受他曾感受到的那些，回到那俱樂部。「你就不能－」他含糊地比劃著。

布魯斯別過頭發出應該是笑聲但也不那麼像的聲音。「喔，不行。我們不能－」他朝實驗室另一頭走了幾步後停下，輕輕地搖了幾下頭才轉回身來。「如果我們真的要那麼做了，我必須知道你想從中得到什麼。」

「我想要－你知道我想要什麼。我想要你－」他停下了，再一次的覺得惱怒。但他找不到適合的文字來表達。無法說出那一晚是什麼將他拆成一塊塊，就算他能大概也不想說出口。「你很顯然地有些想法。做給我看。」

「那不是個好主意。」

「為什麼？」

「因為－」布魯斯深吸口氣後別開臉。「如果我不確定你能接受什麼，如果你無法告訴我－」他搖了搖頭。「這就不是個好主意。」

他句子末端的挫敗感鑽入東尼的皮膚－因無法得到而刺痛。但更多的是，與一般人所認為的相反，東尼不擅長面對他得不到的事物。引起他胸腔裡的痛楚的，不像是偶爾出現的拒絕為史塔克工業工作的天才時那樣，也不像是他當時腦袋秀逗的試圖和娜塔莉‧羅許曼(*2)來一發時那樣。這次是真真切切的、急迫的，且天殺的絕不是因為布魯斯毫不在意的禁忌或自尊而拒絕他踏入這個領域。「去他的！」他跪下了，既笨拙又不熟練，而且是的，尤其處在這個地方，感覺超他媽的詭異。但看見布魯斯在震驚過後轉為幾乎如野獸般的渴望，那全都值得了。「我想要它們。想要我們在俱樂部裡做過的那些－所有那些事，都感覺很好。說不定還有些其它東西也會很讚，我不知道，你才是專家。我不會對你胡亂瞎掰我的界限－因為我不知道是什麼，我不知道我想要些什麼直到你展示給我。讓我有機會可以找出它們。」

布魯斯沒有立即做出回應，謹慎沉著的看著他，讓東尼聯想到布魯斯試著壓制 **另一個傢伙** 出現時的模樣。只是不像那些時候，因為，東尼可以明顯看到布魯斯正渴望著的證據直挺挺的抵在褲檔上。不管是什麼原因讓布魯斯猶豫，都不會是因為他不感興趣。

「求你了，布魯斯。」

布魯斯突然間動作，彎下身扯住他的肩膀。「起來。」

東尼踉蹌著站起，無法看向布魯斯的雙眼。「嘿，好的，沒有強迫－」

「那不是個拒絕。」

東尼這才抬起頭然後，在看到布魯斯臉上的表情瞬間感到自己渾身發燙。

布魯斯審視的注視令他動彈不得，像是他正在決定自己想對東尼做些什麼。「你根本不知道我多麼地想要…這個。但不是在這裡。如果到了明天你還是感興趣的話，我們需要先來一場談話。安全詞以及對於界限的規則。」

「難道我們不能－」

布魯斯搖搖頭。「認真的，不。明天再說。如果到了明晚你還沒改變主意，來我的房間。」

東尼搖搖晃晃地向他的工作檯走了幾步後回頭看向布魯斯。「七好嗎？(Seven good?)」

布魯斯眨了眨眼。

「明天。七點可以嗎？」

布魯斯的嘴角勾起小小的微笑。「是的，七點可以。」

 

當七點終於即將來到，在一整天假裝沒一直看向時鐘之後，東尼在電梯前磨蹭著，逼自己忍耐著等待剩下的那幾分鐘不知怎麼的似乎很重要。在前一天自動攤出意願後，他突然不太高興自己當時表現得如此急切。

當他到達布魯斯的房間時－在謹慎的三分半鐘以後－他看見布魯斯坐在一張舒服的椅子裡，面前的桌子擺著兩杯散發熱氣的馬克杯。他的穿著與平時沒什麼兩樣，不算唯一的，他的襯衫終於真正合身而褲子不再大兩號的那次。除了他的拇指在他的馬克杯握把上下摩擦的方式，他幾乎看起來是平靜的。但他肩上小小的抽動也沒能減少他溫和的威信。

東尼壓下自己蠢蠢欲動的下半身，走上前去聞了聞從杯子升起的蒸氣。「你泡了茶？」

「我泡了茶。」他舉起自己的馬克杯，將杯口朝東尼斜了一下後抿了一口。

「那是某種－」

「就只是茶。坐下。就像我說過的，我們需要談一談。」

東尼坐進布魯斯向他示意的那張椅子，一條腿掛在側邊上。「好吧，說吧。」

布魯斯猶豫了一下。「我不知道你對這事知道多少。」

東尼聳肩。「嗯，我知道如何上網所以…。」事實上是他只花了大概十五分鐘看了相關的低品質小黃片，以及對於那些變態性愛的禮儀說明後就決定了那都不是他想要的然後放棄。他拿起他的馬克杯喝了一口，完全沒注意自己喝進了什麼味道，視線移向一旁。「也沒了解的太多。」他瞄回去，發現布魯斯用溫和的目光看著自己。「難道我們就不能直接做在俱樂部做過的那些，只是－」他胡亂比劃著，「更多？」

布魯斯慢慢的點頭，再次啜了口茶。「我們可以那麼做。只要我們先確定好你能接受哪些。」

「我們就不能直接開始嗎？在遇到我不喜歡的方式時我會說出來的。先聲明，在俱樂部裡的那些都很受用。」

布魯斯的嘴角抽動了一下－一個被壓下的笑容。「那是其中一個問題。在俱樂部－」他看起來想要向東尼伸出手，但又放下了。「你很放鬆。你當時…信任我。」

布魯斯的語氣裡有某種東西讓整件事聽起來沒實際上那麼愚蠢，而東尼無法克制地回想那晚的感受，他 _知道_ 布魯斯唯一會做的事就是讓他舒服。他在椅子裡挪動坐姿，併起雙腿好藏起變硬的老二不讓自己看起來太過猥褻。「是嗎。」

「你進入的狀態，稱作subspace，而如果你再次進到那個狀態－東尼，你在俱樂部裡達到的那個狀態，我想你會同意我對你做的任何事。」

是啊，的確是那樣。他描述那狀態時的語氣，東尼不太確定自己現在就能不能對布魯斯說不。但很明顯的布魯斯是在警告，所以東尼讓自己盡量表示出嚴肅的樣子回答他。「那麼，什麼是你想做的？」

布魯斯發出短促的笑聲，往上瞥了一眼後才重新看向東尼。「公平的問題。」他深吸了口氣。「我想要….」他將那口氣吐出。「很多。」他看進東尼的雙眼，平穩的說著，像是他只不過是在列清單。「想要操你－」

「這個我完全配合。」

布魯斯看起來稍微被逗樂了，但不管東尼繼續說。「我想要你為我吸出來。我想要在那之後繼續，用上肛塞和皮帶，然後看著你到達高潮。」

「這些我也全都非常樂意，特別聲明。」

「然後－」布魯斯再次停頓，「我想要做的更多。我想要聽見你乞求。我想要弄痛你，東尼，超過－超過我那晚所做的。」

布魯斯穩定的、直直地望著他，像是在懺悔。而東尼無法移開視線。慾望從內噴發而出，喉嚨突然間的乾渴令他用力的吞嚥幾次後才有辦法發出說出話。「好。」

布魯斯向前傾，警惕的，像是在觀察著東尼的反應邊繼續說著。「鞭子？」

東尼記得那帶來的灼熱，記得橫跨背部的火燒般疼痛。他急促的點頭，確保自己眼中的渴望能讓他的答案更明確。

「多尾鞭？皮帶？」

東尼只是再次點頭，試著思考下腹中的濃厚慾望以外的任何事。

「繩索、手銬？」

「好的。」在思考前回答已自然脫口而出，隨之而來是脹紅的臉。被綁起來讓布魯斯可以對他做任何他想做的事…。「那些－好的。」

布魯斯瞇起雙眼，語調變的更加冷酷。「口塞？刀？羞辱？」

東尼張開嘴，但隨即闔上。他沒有確切的答案，完全無法確定自己能不能接受那些，甚至根本不確定布魯斯到底在說什麼，但不知為何，從布魯斯的語調，那聽起來不差。

「血？糞尿？告訴我你不接受這些。」

「呃，對，這些不要。不是體液的大粉絲，我想。」

「好的。」布魯斯躺回他的椅子裡，東尼這才意識到他們剛剛靠的有多近。他多思考了一下。「對我下跪？聽從我？」

東尼晃了一下，對這問題感到吃驚。「我還以為這就是我們要做的事的重點。」

「那不是必要的。所有剛剛提到的事－我們都可以不在支配與臣服的條件下做。」

 

「原來如此。」東尼試著忽視那股毫無道理的由失望引起的刺痛。他想著該如何回答，但不情願的承認自己真的喜歡那樣，沒錯，布魯斯的命令－布魯斯的控制－的確非常具有吸引力，而他也無法拒絕。「我接受關於命令的那些。」他的嘴不受大腦控制的說出回答。他因坦白而感到些許不安，但那情緒在碰上布魯斯幽暗滿意的回答時煙消雲散。

「很好。」

他住視著東尼一小會兒，東尼感受到自己緊壓在牛仔褲上的老二。「好，很好，好的。所以，我們可以開始了？因為－」因為東尼覺得他們如果不現在立刻開始，他就要出了自從他是個該死的青少年後再也沒出過的糗了。

布魯斯沒有動作，但他平靜的表情似乎有些崩塌－就像他良好的自制力已要不足以阻止自己現在就抓住東尼，對他實行他們倆都同意也都想要做的那些事們。但他開始動作時，那只是個充滿歉意的搖頭。「明天。」

東尼的雙唇分開，準備好要發出抗議，但布魯斯發出要求的沉穩聲調讓他無法那麼做。

「我需要你做決定時是在－」他做出個模糊的手勢。

東尼吸了口氣，強押下自己火熱的慾望，轉為一個悲哀的輕笑。「在我沒有一點就著、幾乎無法呼吸的時候？」

「是的，」布魯斯同意他的答案，雙眼沒有離開東尼。「差不多就是那樣。不管怎麼說，我們還不算談完。」

「好吧，但就在近期內我會很需要找個人上床或是解決一下私人問題。」

布魯斯緊抿他的嘴並瞇起雙眼，隨即放鬆下來，一點點。「我不想－」他噴出一口氣，像是在笑，然後搖了搖頭。「我不認為我們今晚就進入場景。但…」他直直看著東尼，充滿慾望，「我可以解決你的問題。」

聽懂那個暗示，東尼的小兄弟硬挺挺的跳動著做出回應。「好啊，那個－聽起來是個不錯的計畫。」

布魯斯站起身來，而東尼在布魯斯朝他走近一步時對他肩膀的動作產生前所未有的渴求。

心跳之間，東尼等著，在仰頭看著布魯斯時因期待而顫抖，思考著布魯斯實際上要做些什麼、有什麼規則要遵守，等等是否有辦法集中注意力去避免不管布魯斯本來打算做些什麼卻在一碰到自己的瞬間就丟了臉。

然後布魯斯彎起膝蓋輕巧的滑到地上。

東尼倒抽了一口氣，在布魯斯傾身向前將一隻手擺到東尼腿上時時間似乎慢了下來，布魯斯的拇指輕輕的刷過東尼的大腿內側，差不多在膝蓋上方。「什－」

「我想要吸你，如果你沒意見的話。」他的嘴唇彎起－東尼突然意識到自己從沒好好欣賞過那對嘴唇－布魯斯因東尼的反應感到好笑。「簡簡單單的，不太有可能讓事情變得更混亂。」

東尼用力吞著口水，試著不去指出這計畫的致命錯誤在於最後一點，因為他天殺的確定自己沒打錯提出任何反對意見。但布魯斯跪在地上的畫面讓他的口舌發乾，從來沒有過的腦子裡一片空白。

「除非你…」布魯斯壓低音量，頭微微的仰起樣子讓東尼在其它任何場合都會解讀為是一個邀請，不過現在他只有辦法集中注意力在面前這一個。

「不，這很好－我只是、呃，沒有想過你…」他比了比布魯斯，無法形容這畫面有多出乎他的預料。「跪著，」他虛弱的回答。

布魯斯的眉毛抬的老高，然後回到他平靜的表情，幾乎是平時那副學者的模樣。「好吧，嗯，兩件事。如果你的意思是我做臣服者嗎，那麼答案是我做，雖然那不常發生，而且自從－嗯，這麼說好了，我比最後一次那麼做時多了很多嚴格的限制。」

東尼長期被忽略的老二開始提出抗議，尤其當他開始想像布魯斯是那一晚在Cruci裡的其中一位臣服者的畫面。那一晚他移動的方式，如此的充滿控制，令東尼完全沒有想過他會處在另一個位置。但他現在能想像的出來，布魯斯戴著項圈跪在地上，優雅且安靜，徹底的順從－在那場景中環繞他的尊嚴不復存在。那畫面讓東尼透不過氣，但又出於不明的理由令他放鬆下來。

布魯斯，跪在地上，手指距離東尼的發硬的下體僅僅幾英吋，仔細地望著他，讓他有時間在自己繼續前有時間思考。「然後第二，這不是一個場景，這只是一場口活。」布魯斯的手向上滑去，拇指按壓的力道微微加大直到東尼忍不住想要扭動著靠向他。「所以你是否同意－？」

「好的我沒有辦法告訴你我有多同意這個，」東尼含混不清的叨唸著，以人類能達到的最快速度解開那礙事的皮帶。布魯斯的手接替了他的工作，在東尼之前拉下了他的拉鍊，探進褲檔將他的性器解放出來。

在他勃起的性器上的布魯斯的手指讓東尼喘不過氣來，忍不住抬起臀部向前推去。

布魯斯的手圈住東尼，綿長緩慢地捋動了一下，而東尼暗自敬佩自己居然能記得呼吸。那碰觸淹沒了他，緊密且穩定，或許事實上這與他人生中接收過的任一場手活沒什麼不同，但此時此刻似乎比它們的感受更加強烈。他的老二在布魯斯的拳頭拉向龜頭時抽動，緊握的力道是恰到好處的疼痛，感覺太過美好讓東尼忍不住發出虔誠的咒罵。「是的，那真是－媽的、布魯斯，多棒的手，你有雙美妙的手。」

布魯斯笑了出來，接著當他的拳頭開始向下滑去時，他的嘴唇跟上了他的拳頭，雙脣闔上並圍繞住東尼的性器頭部後跟隨著向下，直到東尼感覺到自己滑入布魯斯緊緻的喉嚨裡。

東尼的頭向後倒去，一隻手摸索著糾纏進布魯斯的頭髮裡，只是安分的放著，不敢將對方拉向自己，更不可能想過要推離。但就算如此，東尼很快地發現自己的手腕被布魯斯的手指圈住拉向他的方向。布魯斯吐出了他的性器好對東尼的另一隻手做一樣的事，溫柔地緊握住他的雙腕，比起一個命令更像一個建議。

不管怎樣，東尼對此毫無異議，因為在放開他後布魯斯彎身向前、吸吮吞納著直到東尼顫抖著感受雙球繃緊補足了一切。他能聽見自己的聲音，高亢並充滿渴求，但就算那是自己所發出的聲音他還是無法控制住它的產生。「快了。就快了，布魯斯，求你。」

布魯斯離開了，東尼無法不在因失去那溫熱的吸吮而無法達到頂點時發出不滿的呻吟。接下來的幾個動作都是逗弄，布魯斯的雙脣輕輕滑過他的表面，炙熱且柔軟但完全不是他現在需要的。他的臀部不由自主地晃動，尋求更多的摩擦，但布魯斯跟著他移動，保持著那太過輕柔、太過緩慢的觸碰。東尼克制著發出了半聲哀鳴，感覺著自己原在邊緣的高潮慢慢的退去。

輕柔的逗弄持續著，足夠柔和讓東尼能夠回復過來，停下他的喉嚨不由自主發出的抗議聲。布魯斯潮濕的嘴依舊鬆鬆的滑過他，遠遠不足他想要的，但當布魯斯繼續著，東尼可以感覺到在他體內滿滿累積起的張力，渴求而疼痛的，緩慢而令人煩悶，直到他開始顫抖。那像是有一口充滿渴望的又深又熱的井被掘開了，在布魯斯謹慎的控制下將他由內而外吞噬。

東尼接受過口活－很讚的那種，我宣布-你他媽的-是口交冠軍那種－但他從沒在有人吸著自己老二時感到如此毫無反擊之力，從沒有過如此深的無法應對或逃跑的感受。

「布魯斯。」他唸出那名字時的方式，根本無法假裝自己沒有在乞求，雖然他也無法說出自己在乞求些什麼。

但很顯然的布魯斯知道了，因為他的嘴唇在東尼的性器上收緊，突然的 _有目的地_ 吸吮著他，而東尼在那突然之間的吸吮中感覺到他的世界開始瓦解，將他拖進深深的底部，要求他沉溺於其中。所以他那麼做了－說的好像他還有別的選擇－感覺到自己全身抽動著，高潮沖刷過體內所有的細胞，沿著脊隨奔流向下後再從腳趾衝回向上。布魯斯沒有停下，在他高潮時繼續吸著他，直到他所有的肌肉同時放鬆下來癱軟回椅子裡。

當他睜開眼皮，進入雙眼的是已站起身的布魯斯，漫不經心地用拇指擦過嘴角的模樣讓東尼再一次的腦中一片空白。

「問題解決了？」布魯斯問，臉上再度充滿被逗樂的表情，或許東尼應該要為其感到憤憤不平，但他第一次，荒謬的從沒像這樣不覺得被冒犯－絲毫不覺得－但在高潮過後他只覺得自己已被榨乾再也提不起一點力氣。他的視線跟著布魯斯的探向椅子的手移動，看著他坐進他的椅子中。

東尼準備向前跟去，急切地想要給予回報。但布魯斯抬起手阻止了他，然後溫和的開口。

「我們現在可以討論安全詞了嗎？」

東尼深深的吸了口氣，逼迫自己坐回去。他有多想把雙手放上布魯斯，就有多迫切想要搞懂在與布魯斯更進一步之前他還有多少清單選項需解決。「是啊，當然。一樣是紅色可以嗎？」

「顏色很方便拿來做確認，但我比較希望安全詞是一些比較不常提到的字眼。紅色可以是…」他的眼睛眨了幾下，「敘述用的。」

東尼雙頰發熱，他的老二在他理解到布魯斯的意思時有點太過感興趣了，他想起鞭子落在皮膚上的感受，想起布魯斯是如何撫摸過那些痕跡確認著它們將染上色彩。「那倒是，隨便啦。不管你訂了什麼字我都能用。」

「羅馬甜瓜(Cantaloupe)？應該是不太可能會提到的字。」

「好的，可以。就決定是羅馬甜瓜。」東尼用盡全力讓自己穩坐在椅子中，保持著放鬆的姿勢。「還有什麼嗎，還是我們可以－？」

「明天。到了明天我們可以好好的進行這些。如果你還想要的話。」

東尼無視了後面那句有多愚蠢。「好吧，我知道了。但是…」他懶懶的移動著自己的腳，裝作他沒那麼的想要現在就把手貼到布魯斯身上。他倒向椅子的一邊扶手上，膝蓋蹭過布魯斯的。「現在我想要對你有所回報。」

布魯斯繃緊身體。「我們－我需要試著讓事情保持清楚明白，暫時的。」

「我現在想要吸你。夠清楚明白了？」

「我的意思是，如果你現在跪下的話，我不能保證我們可以保持住－不超過我們能做的。今晚。」

東尼讓自己的膝蓋向前滑去，抵住布魯斯腿邊的坐墊。「而你認為我們需要等到明天，因為今晚你已用你的性感方式對我施了魔法，讓我沒法對你說不。」

布魯斯露出了一絲絲的困窘表情。「不完全正確。但是－考慮到這一切是怎麼開始的…」他抬眼，瞄向東尼時雙眼裡的悲傷讓他的胃部絞緊。「我必須確定那真的是你想要的。拜託。」

那透露出強烈又痛苦的私人情感，令東尼一瞬間想著就那麼退讓了，答應離開並等到明天再說，然後希望布魯斯不會又臨時提出新的拒絕理由。但當東尼的膝蓋擦過布魯斯的腿，而布魯斯的臀部不受控制的些微推起時東尼無法不將它視做一個邀請。

「沒道理這會被搞混。」東尼抬起另一隻腳跪跨過布魯斯的大腿。他向下望進布魯斯幽黑的雙眼，拇指劃過布魯斯鼓脹的褲檔。「就這樣如何？告訴我你現在沒想要逃跑。」

布魯斯吐出一口氣，幾乎是個抗議但也幾乎是個呻吟。他捉住東尼的手腕，但沒有將之移開，於是東尼讓他的拇指繼續動作，上下描繪著布魯斯的長度。

「你知道，」充滿情慾的吐息減弱的布魯斯的嘲諷語氣，「人們說自控就像是一條肌肉。你越常使用它，它會隨著時間練的越壯。」

「而有的人就此認定我的控制力非常、非常的好。」

東尼讓自己的目光持續鎖定布魯斯，看著他在東尼的手第一次摸上布魯斯性器表面時的反應。看著布魯斯在他的奇怪的小小的長篇大論中結巴起來，東尼忍不住在熱切的為布魯斯的老二服務時咧嘴笑開。「你是指？」

布魯斯發出像是被噎住的聲響，但在幾個擼動後他重新開始說話。「那是一個不錯的比喻。但漏掉了－媽的，就是這樣－」布魯斯的手沒有離開東尼的手腕，並在東尼的手指輾過布魯斯的頂端時用力收緊。

東尼繼續著，一度認為布魯斯已經放棄了他想講的不管什麼東西，但當布魯斯找到他的節奏時接著說下去。「那漏掉了一點。肌肉會疲勞。而我的控制－東尼，我無時無刻使用著它。」布魯斯的手覆上了東尼的，開始引導著他性器上的擼動。「所以我能保證我會尊重你的安全詞，而我能告訴你當我們開始做這些，我能控制另一個傢伙，保證你的安全。」他保持著特別平穩的語調，像是他確實處於完美的控制之中，但他的字句當中存在著一股僵硬，透露出他其實已接近邊界。「但你正在提供的所有－」

東尼感覺到布魯斯空著的手向上撫過他的背，滑向他的後頸彷彿要固定住他的頭部。就好像東尼有打算在他的手環在布魯斯的老二上，在布魯斯堅定的引導下幫他打著手槍時還能去哪一樣。

「正是為什麼我…需要把這件事做對。因為我想要將你將你拆成一塊塊，我想要找到你的界線們，你能享受多少份量的疼痛，你能承受多少份量的愉悅。我能讓你保持住多長時間，不多不少的保持在邊緣上。我想要操你、弄痛你並將你帶到我能想的到的任何境地上。」當他們倆的拳頭一同在布魯斯的性器上移動著時布魯斯的手指滑進東尼的頭髮中扯住它們。「我需要知道你會在有需要的時候要我停下，因為如果你不那麼做－我將會做盡所有能想到的事。」

東尼幾乎無法呼吸，他所有的注意力都沉進布魯斯雙眼中的幽暗飢渴。他全身的神經都為此拉緊，渴求著為了布魯斯打開自己的每一吋只為了取悅對方。「是的。是的，布魯斯。」

布魯斯的手收緊了東尼的，環住他自己的老二，對自己再次重重的擠壓擼動了一下，接著在高潮中熱流噴濺上東尼的襯衫、他的雙頰、他的嘴唇。他們倆在布魯斯找回自己的呼吸時定住不動，直到他最終放開東尼的手，抬起了自己的來到東尼的臉，用著一根手指集中了一些他的液體帶進東尼的嘴裡。

東尼啜吮著，雙眼依舊被布魯斯狂熱的目光給攫住，在布魯斯從他身下移動著讓兩人站起時都沒能移開視線。

布魯斯抽出他的手，向下移到東尼襯衫的斑點上，彷彿他本想對它們做些什麼但又想不出方法。「抱歉。」他沒說出聲來。

東尼笑了出來，有點過於急促於是聽起來更像是因為緊張而非因為幽默。他吞了吞口水，試著無視自己在之前的活動中重新精神起來再度充滿興趣的老二。「明天？」

一個微笑，飽滿且充滿掠奪性的，橫跨在布魯斯的雙唇上。「明天。」

 

 

> *1：鋼鐵裝手上的光砲  
>  *2：Natalie Rushman－鋼鐵人2裡寡姊的化名。


	3. Chapter 3

走進電梯時東尼的下半身已經硬了－從早上不時的硬到現在。他本以為這一天自己會效率低落，但實際上他解決了一大疊的紙本工作，佩柏絕對會很開心，而他會這麼做的理由是因為這是唯一不給自己撸上一發的唯一方法。

他沒那麼做，就算在早晨的淋浴中也沒有，因為就算布魯斯沒要他別做，就算布魯斯沒給出任何他希望掌管東尼的日常行為的暗示，他還是想要表現的良好。想要讓布魯斯看見他能做到。想要成為布魯斯追求的任何模樣。

所以他拋棄了強裝的自尊提早進到電梯，在約定的整整五分鐘前到達了布魯斯的樓層，穿著背心與牛仔褲，完全放棄隱藏他的勃起。

儘管他早到了，但當東尼走出電梯時布魯斯已在那等著。

東尼站著，重心在兩腳間交換，聽著門在他背後關上。在布魯斯的注視下感到胃部絞緊、神經緊繃，似乎他們是準備要幹上一架而不是幹上一炮。

布魯斯從容地向前朝他走了兩步，東尼緊張的吞嚥。好吧，無可否認的這讓他們看起來更像是要幹上一炮。

「你確定你想要做這些？」這問題似乎有些嚴厲－甚至有些咄咄逼人－但語氣卻是溫和的。

「我確定，布魯斯。或是－我現在應該稱呼你『Sir』？」

「你可以，如果你想的話。」

東尼猶豫了。他記起在俱樂部裡這個字滑過他嘴唇－第一次時感覺尷尬又不自然，但他不能否認那激起了自己血液裡的一些東西。他移開視線，不太情願地承認是的，他想要。

「那就『Sir』。」東尼不認為布魯斯充滿情慾的語調是自己的幻想。「你還記得你的安全詞？」

「嗯。」

布魯斯又往他踏近了一步，他們倆身高差不多，但布魯斯舉止中的某些東西讓他看起來更加高大。「說出來。」

「羅馬甜瓜。」

「或是？」

「紅色。」

「當你不喜歡你承受的事物時？」

東尼看向一旁，好像這樣就能躲開布魯斯專注雙眼中的從容指令。「黃色。」

「那你現在是？」

「耐性盡失。」

布魯斯沒有回應－只是冷冷地瞪著直到他侷促不安的再次開口。

「綠色。我隨時可以開始。」

「那麼，脫掉你的衣服。」他用腳跟轉了身後走開，刻意在東尼將衣服拉過頭頂時不看向他。「將來如果我們再次這麼做，我會希望你走出電梯時就已經是裸的。」

東尼的手停在皮帶上，沒那麼準備好要把自己剝光。這有點可笑，真的，考慮他有多少次這麼做，睡過了多少人。但是公平來說，從沒有人像這樣走開的，好像東尼會理所當然的照他說的做。好像東尼的身體是，差不多是，供人任意取用。

慾望引起的灼熱顫慄奔過他的肌膚，他扯開皮帶扣，快速的把四角褲連同外褲一起擺脫掉。

布魯斯轉回身來看向他，他下顎放鬆的線條並沒有完全隱藏住他暗下的雙眼。東尼站在那，被布魯斯的目光籠罩，察覺自己正在微微發抖。布魯斯從容的向前走了幾步，讓他們之間的距離足以伸手觸及。他的手指刷過東尼的腹部，然後向上移動，來到他的胸口，來到他的喉嚨，然後捧住他的臉頰。「完美，」他喃喃著。「別動。」

他收回手，走到東尼身後，恰恰好落在他的視線之外。

東尼保持自己的臉面向正前，但在布魯斯的手指向下滑到他的臀部、他的雙腿之間，捧住他的雙球之時，保持不動開始變成一項挑戰。柔軟的觸碰化為東尼沒費心止住的渴望的聲響。布魯斯的手指闔上、猛然扯動，僅是微小的扯動，但足以讓東尼亂了呼吸。他仍然沒有動，而布魯斯在他耳邊沉吟。「你真好。這將會很美妙。」

在零碎的充滿愛意的字句間，在手指持續撫過他的睪丸時，東尼開始渴求更多，他的血液因渴求布魯斯佔有他而沸騰。「求你，」他低聲乞求。

尖銳的刺痛在他大腿內側炸開來，東尼在喘息間意識到那是布魯斯在那裡掐了一把。他正想發作，但布魯斯又做了一次，而東尼的雙眼震顫著閉上，除了身體上的感受無法再去思考其他的事物。

「求什麼？」布魯斯質問，又掐了他一次，如果布魯斯認為那有威慑的作用那他就完全誤解了東尼的反應。

但這是場賭局，而東尼願意繼續跟下去。「求你，Sir。」

「很好。」

疼痛再次襲向他，比之前的幾次更加強烈，讓他喘息著弓起背。在布魯斯的另一隻手握住他的陰莖快速的幾個套弄之下東尼因快感大聲的呻吟出聲。

「是的，操。求你，Sir。再來。」

但相反的布魯斯放開了他並走開了，將他留在原地粗喘著想弄清楚布魯斯是怎麼在半分鐘內讓他陷入發著抖出聲乞求的境地。

他睜開眼睛，看見布魯斯滿意地注視著他。「今晚我們簡單點。去我的臥室，跪到床上，面向床頭。我要去準備幾項東西，在你等待的時候我要你決定你是否想要在床上被我綁起來。」

東尼吞嚥著，嘴裡忽然有些發乾。那問題感覺是個陷阱－沒給他的選項任何提示。其中一個選擇將會是個分岔點，他猜。

「我將會對你寬容一點，」布魯斯的一隻手指沿著東尼的胸口一路向下，在東尼的髖部滿是期待地向前推去時收回，「如果你被綁起來的話。」

喔。好吧。還是有點玄乎，但多了點頭緒。布魯斯的雙眼評估著停在他身上，像是試著要猜出東尼會選擇哪一邊。

他部份的凝視化為一道刺進東尼體內的慾望。「你比較喜歡我沒被綁起來。」

布魯斯的雙眼瞬間有些失去焦距，然後他笑了出來。「是的。」他承認。「但今晚你有選擇的機會。現在，去吧。」

東尼邁開步子，對於自己聽從布魯斯的指令光溜溜地越過他的屋子只感到一點點的荒謬。當他走到臥室的門前時他凍住了。那房間看起來很普通。床、梳妝台、衣櫥、沙發，所有的東西都在布魯斯搬進時一樣的位置上，東尼猜。在這之前他都沒想到過他會對布魯斯的臥房產生這麼大的興趣。

他踏了進去，第一次意識到腳下的地毯帶來的寂靜。他往床走去時再一次停了下來，轉頭瞄了一眼。他聽不見布魯斯，無法猜測他正在做什麼或是他還要花多長時間。

當布魯斯在一旁時按照他所說的去做很容易，但現在，在這個安靜的房間裡，幾乎讓人感到愚蠢。

不過話又說回來，難道要光溜溜的站著等布魯斯出現嗎。他小小的嘲笑了自己，爬上了床，挪動著讓自己直挺挺地跪著。從這個位置他無法看見房門，或是任何顯示時間的東西。他想的話當然隨時可以開口詢問賈維斯，但目前他沒特別想知道的事。除了布魯斯想要對他做些什麼，而他不太認為賈維斯能計算出來。

時間一分一秒過去，長到讓東尼在想像一輪布魯斯的道具之後開始感到不耐煩。他跪在床上，決定著自己是否想要被加上束縛。他能想像的出－手臂和雙腿被大大的分開，被綁著任由布魯斯處置。並不是說他莫名的本來就沒有任其處置了，東尼實在搞不懂布魯斯的命令怎麼就那麼的讓人無法抗拒，不過他倒是也沒什麼異議。那麼或許，那就是東尼不需要認真思考答案的理由。布魯斯想要他單純跟隨他的指令，而東尼又是無法克制地想要達成布魯斯所想要。

東尼聽見一點輕柔的沙沙聲，必定是布魯斯的腳步聲。他 沒再發出其它聲響，過了一會兒後東尼都要覺得方才只是他的幻覺。但不知怎地他的皮膚能感覺到布魯斯就在那，用飢渴的目光注視著他。

那念頭讓東尼的老二抽搐，他覺得自己差不多準備好要向布魯斯乞求著更多。不過還沒呢。相反的，他將一隻手放到自己的勃起上，手指輕輕地圈住他的肉棒。他能猜到這是件布魯斯不會同意的事，但如果這能讓布魯斯出聲宣告自己的到來並讓遊戲開始，不管布魯斯將做些什麼來對付這件事那都是值得的。

他的背後傳來輕笑聲。「嗯，我是沒有要你不能摸你自己。」他承認，語氣中充滿著笑意與慾望。

「是的，Sir，你沒說，」東尼回答他，他的語氣幾乎是－好吧，不是幾乎－嘲諷著這些禮節。

「那我現在告訴你了。」

東尼放開了自己，兩手舉到空中做出了投降的樣子，仍面向正前。

「很好。」

東尼察覺到布魯斯壓上床時傳來的震動，他握住東尼的性器，猛力的撸動直到他的頭因快感倒向後方。當布魯斯放開時他發出了失望的嗚咽。

「你真是難以抗拒，」布魯斯低聲說道。東尼可以聽見他深深吸了口氣才以更加沉穩的語氣繼續說下去。「你決定好了嗎？」

東尼頓了一下才想起布魯斯是在說什麼，那一頓顯然是過長了，因為布魯斯的手指伸進他的頭髮後收緊，足夠大力到產生一小股痛楚。

「是的，Sir。」這正式的稱呼比之前更容易說出口了，但從他嘴裡流出的方式仍有些不自然。

「還有？」

「我什麼時候有選過比較容易的選項了？」

布魯斯在東尼的耳邊發出滿足的低吟聲。「你想要在沒有束縛的狀態下順從於我。」

他從沒說過那樣的話，但他從頭到腳發燙著表達同意。他哽咽著說出一句「是的，Sir。」

布魯斯發出個暗啞的聲音，像是個呻吟，對於東尼的反應。「很好。你是…完美的。」東尼不知道該如何去面對他語氣裡的真摯情感，但反正布魯斯也沒給他時間。「現在，趴下去，手放在床頭板上。將你的膝蓋保持在原位。」

東尼照他說的做，胸口壓上床墊並抓住床頭板。這讓他的臀部翹在空中，像是也幾乎就是個屈辱的姿勢。

這次布魯斯沒讓他等太久－東尼感受到他掌心的溫熱落在他臀上，向下移至他的大腿後再次回到原本的位置。「我們先從輕鬆的開始。」

布魯斯的手消失了，然後他的重心在床上挪動。幾秒過後一片熱度在東尼的臀瓣上爆開來，先是其中一瓣，接著是另一瓣。那不是很痛－幾乎不算疼痛。布魯斯扇了他幾個巴掌後，東尼發出微微的呻吟並擺動著臀部，挑逗著發出邀請。

布魯斯輕哼了一聲。「對你來說不太夠，是嗎？」

東尼吞嚥著。羞辱與威脅同時存在於那問句中，掐緊了他的胃，而東尼感受到他加快的血流呼喊著答案。不。那不夠。但他對布魯斯接下來的打算毫無疑慮。

下一個拍打不應該嚇到他的，但就是發生了。他扭動著好像那樣就能甩掉那疼痛，但他仍牢牢捏住床頭板。保持住自己姿勢的努力稍微將他暫時的帶離官感本身，但第二次拍打落下時他感受到了－一道尖銳的熱流與渴望從他的皮膚底下湧出。

「這樣好多了，嗯？」

「是的，Sir，」他說。他可以聽見布魯斯喉間傳出的笑聲裡的慾望，但在能更仔細的去聽之前就被布魯斯再次開始的動作打斷。東尼的世界被壓縮到他臀部的刺痛與每一下有力的擊打之上，力量大到他必須在每一下往後推去才能將自己保持在原位。

那不該足夠到奪去他所有的注意力的－那不過就是基礎物理，作用力與反作用力－但不知什麼原因那就是填滿了他的腦袋，取代了其他所有事物，最後只剩布魯斯手臂的力量存在於他腦海中。

「這就對了，」布魯斯說服著他，「就只要放鬆然後為了我接受這些。」

那沒什麼可能他能再做些其他什麼事了。灼熱、深切的渴望沖刷著他，慾望直直鑽進他的骨頭裡，伴隨著他發狂似的渴求。或許是因為就算在這疼痛與快感之間，是布魯斯話語中幽暗的滿意仍是他想得到的。

他毫無概念布魯斯用了多少時間持續著那力道與那完美節奏，但當他停下時，東尼依舊可以感覺到那些拍打在他的皮膚表面迴盪，灼燒著讓他渴望著更多。

布魯斯的拇指滑過他的臀部，激起一條尖銳的疼痛。「真令人驚嘆。顏色？」

「綠色。」東尼讓自己的語氣帶著乞求，只有一點點。

「更多？」這問題明顯的是個挑逗而非真正詢問他的意見，但不論如何東尼還是會回答他。

「操，是的，Sir。求你。」

東尼再次感覺到身下的床的移動，接著布魯斯的手滑過他的臉頰，扳過他的頭。

布魯斯的嘴唇彎起一個稱作微笑的弧度，而他的手裡拿著一條硬挺的短皮帶。「你還記得這個？俱樂部裡的？」

他記得。記得在每一下鞭打時那皮革帶來的疼痛與極度的愉悅。「是的。是的，Sir。」

布魯斯輕笑著。「我猜我不必問你是否喜歡它。」

東尼搖頭。

「很好。我想要你為我展開自己。」

東尼眨了眨眼，在試著想像出布魯斯要求的是什麼動作時手指仍扣在床頭板上。他的前臂放得在床上才能讓他的臉不埋在床墊裡，而如果他將他的手伸向後方…

一道鞭打落在東尼的大腿上，那強烈的痛感將他拖出他的思緒。

「我還在等。」布魯斯語氣平靜，但藏在其中的脅迫化為一道渴求的顫抖從東尼體內流過。

他深吸一口氣，肩膀落到床墊上，將頭轉向一旁好讓他的臉不被壓住。他將兩手伸向後方，抓住臀部兩側將臀瓣拉開，將自己糜淫的展露出來。

布魯斯的手撫過他的臀，抓揉著像是在提醒他能對他做任何事。「你是我這生所見過最火辣的東西。」

那較像是個觀察而非稱讚，較像是在自言自語而非對東尼說話。但就算如此，那仍鑽進他的耳裡，讓他的老二跳動。最火辣的 _東西_ 。那隨意說出的無情的字眼，卻使得它更讓人感到興奮。

布魯斯的手滑落到東尼雙腿之間，將它們向外推。「打開一點。」

東尼照做了，將他的腿盡所能的分開，在他的生理所能範圍之內將自己扭曲成一個最表現出臣服的姿勢。那應該要讓人感到不對勁，但那讓他的肌膚發燙而他的胸口因期待而縮緊。

布魯斯繼續起鞭打東尼的大腿內側，有多次皮帶在收回時擦過東尼的雙球，而每一次都讓他顫抖不已。「很好，非常好。」他收手。「這一次，我不會給予你肛塞，」他警告，「但不論如何，你都會喜歡接下來的事的。」

在東尼有時間思考那含意之前鞭擊已落到他雙臀之間－並不正對他的穴口，但也非常接近了，讓他發出驚喘。布魯斯沒有停下，讓每一朵小小的火花落在東尼從沒被觸碰過的位置。疼痛的花火完美且緊湊的穿透他全身各個角落，僅剩那一個圓圈上的神經與肌肉在這時渴求起任何形式的觸碰，就算是這一種。他反折著自己的背，更大力的抓住自己，試圖敞開的更多。「求你，Sir。」

鞭打停止了，東尼感受著布魯斯在他腿間的手指，沿著大腿內側向上，逗弄他的雙囊一會兒後徘徊於皮帶留下的疼痛鞭痕上。東尼因那些觸摸而緊繃，渴求著布魯斯的雙手能覆在他身上，能進入他體內。

「你想要更多？」

東尼不可能錯認布魯斯語調中濃厚的慾望，但他沒想過會在其中聽見一絲絲的驚訝。「是的，拜託。」

布魯斯的手一瞬間在東尼的腿上收緊，接著移開。東尼等待著，全身的神經緊繃著，老二直挺挺抵著他的腹部，他的手指緊緊的抓著自己而喚醒他肌膚上的刺痛。布魯斯讓他等著，久到東尼開始想知道為什麼，但當皮帶終於再次落下時他的大腦徹底被清空。

一樣是灼熱與刺痛，但這次的更重，鑽入骨髓般的強烈疼痛。一道接著一道，每一次都帶來更深的疼痛。隨著每一次身體搖晃著向前又再次向後推去迎接下一鞭時他的臉一下又一下的蹭過床單。

布魯斯放緩速度，在他大腿內側留下一條條火燒般軌跡。皮帶引起的氣流撫過他雙球表面，恐懼引起的顫抖如威士忌火熱且令人迷醉的在血管中奔竄。

隨著皮帶落下的力道逐漸加大，東尼察覺到自己開始發顫。越發劇烈的火燒般的刺痛讓東尼懷疑布魯斯是否打破了他的皮膚。這念頭應該令他擔心，但他只感覺到美好，占據他腦袋的只有收緊手指只好讓自己繼續對布魯斯敞開。

鞭擊突然停下，東尼被取代皮帶輕柔滑過紅腫肌膚的手指給嚇了一跳。但劇烈的慾望迅速取代了驚訝，布魯斯在雙囊間撫摸，滑過他的入口時東尼聽見自己由喉間嗚咽出聲。

在那圈緊縮的肌肉上的觸碰讓東尼所有的欲望湧向後方，在那瞬間他覺得自己似乎能交出自己的一切－他的財產、他的裝甲、他的自尊－只求換得布魯斯進入他，用他所需要的方式操幹著他。「求你，」他哀求著。「操，Sir，我需要它。」

「我知道你要什麼。」那像是個承諾，又或是個威脅。

但布魯斯的手指沒有進入他，反而是離開了，讓東尼再次哀鳴著同時試著將自己打得更開。

布魯斯笑了，笑聲中充滿慾望。「耐心，」他斥責道。但顯然的東尼不需要付出更多的耐心了，因為布魯斯的靈巧的手指們在這時回到他的身上。一隻滑進他，滑進他的深處，在幾個令人滿足的進出後東尼適應了手指的身體開始意識到那遠遠不及足夠的一半。

「更多。」

「不。」

東尼眨眼，震驚於那平靜的拒絕。

布魯斯的手指滑離他，傾身向前直到東尼感受到布魯斯的呼吸落在他耳邊。「那不符合規則。我來決定你會得到什麼。如果我想要你喜歡它，你會的。如果我想要你哭喊乞求著被操，你會的。而如果我想要你只靠著我一根手指射出來，你也會那麼做的。」

布魯斯稍微移開讓自己能再次進入他，依舊只有一隻手指，依舊不足夠。直到他的拇指指甲重重的戳進其中一條鞭痕，當東尼因疼痛而緊繃時，那一根手指的存在感突然高升，讓他感覺自己像是正被一根他媽的無比的巨屌操開來(*1)。就算那股強烈的疼痛緊緊扯著他的神經末梢，東尼仍在體內某處一次次地被劃過時覺得其它所有事物都在崩解。

快感席捲而上，充滿並撕裂他。那太多、太快了，東尼的臉因恥辱而脹紅，雙球劇烈收縮著射在自己的腹部胸口以及床單上。

在東尼喘息著想要吸入更多空氣來找回自己時布魯斯發出滿意的哼哼聲。快感引起的顫抖還沒消退而他的皮膚已開始刺痛，因布魯斯持續在他體內動作的手指，緩慢但穩定，毫無顯示出打算停下的跡象。

東尼的肌肉還沒時間放鬆，很快地因體內的摩擦而再次緊繃。他的手指由他的臀瓣滑落，因長時間的緊抓而僵硬，然後他在下一個呼氣發出聲響，不算是個抗議，但夠接近了，而他也確定布魯斯聽得見它。

布魯斯沒有停下。他讓另一隻手揉上東尼單邊的臀部，即使那在他的皮膚上點燃了一片疼痛，但卻也不知怎麼地讓人放鬆下來。「太敏感了？」

那問句懸在一個危險的邊緣上，點燃了東尼的脊椎末端。「是的，」他喘息著回答。

「很好。」他的手指開始退出，但在東尼的入口處停下後加入了另一根。東尼覺得自己在布魯斯再次開口前聽見一聲輕柔的嘆息。「顏色？」

他不應該要求更多，不是現在，不是在他的每一吋肌膚仍繃緊著的時候，不是在他仍在每一次被觸碰都有如被皮帶鞭打般強烈感受的時候。他疲軟的老二掛在他腿間，仍因高潮的餘韻感到愉悅的疼痛。但在那之下，他能察覺被布魯斯的慾望牽引著，渴望將一切保持在他強而有力、不可動搖的控制之下，無論那意味著什麼。

「綠色。」

布魯斯空閒的手揉捏東尼的臀部，儘管引起一股疼痛但也充分表現出喜愛之情。隨機在那隻手再次離開時布魯斯將兩根手指送入他體內。

這一次布魯斯不再慢慢來了，沒有挑逗或是逗弄。他的手指戳刺進入，在他體內分開，用著幾乎不帶感情的效率將他擴張開來。

但在布魯斯直起身挺入他體內時發出的聲響就跟不帶感情這詞一點關係也沒有了。東尼繃緊身體。他本來以為會花上更多時間、有更多準備動作，或是更多的 _其他什麼_ ，但相反的布魯斯正覆在他身上，在他體內，如此深入使得布魯斯的大腿緊緊壓在東尼刺痛的肌膚上。

他停下，俯向東尼的身體，粗重但平緩的呼吸落在東尼耳邊。「你是如此的完美。」他稍稍的退出後再次推入，勘勘足夠讓東尼神經緊張著顫抖。

然後布魯斯挺起上身，開始專注且熱切操著東尼，髖部以穩定的速度推送拍打在東尼的臀部上，進出撞擊出啪啪聲響。

每一次輾過他前列腺的戳刺都點燃東尼的肌膚，讓他的雙囊抽痛。他的陰莖可憐兮兮地抽搐著，離終點還很遙遠，但在布魯斯佔有著他，從裡到外徹底的使用著他時一步步的往前進。

東尼保留足夠的注意力去聽布魯斯的呼吸聲，去聽從他喉間溢出的粗喘聲。不是為了自己－不，在那些警告與討論過後，他知道這是布魯斯所想要的，是布魯斯認為他應該要做的。這念頭幾乎能讓他立刻再次徹底硬起來，如果他生理上辦的到的話。此刻他能感受到的只有自己幾乎融化在布魯斯的慾望裡，他的意識軟軟的攤在邊緣上。布魯斯的喘息呻吟轉為粗啞的低語時他差點就錯過了。「我的，喔老天，你是我的。」

「是的布魯斯。是的，Sir。」

布魯斯僵住了半秒，然後他將他抓得更緊並加快了抽送的速度與撞擊的力道。當他的節奏開始凌亂時他彎身壓上東尼，而東尼可以發誓自己能直接感覺到布魯斯的性器在他屁股裡的搏動。

他們就保持著那樣的姿勢過了一段時間，布魯斯壓著他，但稍稍撐起自己好不讓全身重量都落在東尼身上。布魯斯的一隻手移至東尼的下巴，拇指擦過他的臉頰。「我是個自私的男人，而你－你是個不可思議的誘惑。」

東尼分了一點心思在如何給予回應，沉默著感受那些字句在皮膚底下鑽動。他從沒對任何事表現過太多謙虛，而布魯斯也絕對不是第一個被他吸引的人。但這與以前遇過的任何呆愣著的人完全不同，與他這些年遇過的那些有著令人滿意的肉體或有意圖的表現誘惑的床伴們不同。他已習慣人們想得到 _東尼史塔克_ ，包含百萬富翁與天才的完整套餐。而此刻布魯斯－溫和的工作狂班納博士－說的東尼好像才剛成年且未經人事，更像是個美味的肉體而非一個令人印象深刻的男人。這讓東尼兩腿之間猛然抽動，無法克制地將自己向上壓進布魯斯的懷裡。

布魯斯退出時發出一點滿意的輕柔砸嘴聲，然後放開他離開了床。

過了一段時間，布魯斯都沒再開口說話，而東尼帶點悲痛的失望地意識到他們今晚到此為止。並不是抱怨這一切還不算值回票價，但他的老二正慢慢的再次抬起頭來，而他不禁渴望著更多。話雖如此，如果這就是今晚布魯斯想要給他的，他也不會真的為此抗議。他將重心移向一旁，試著讓自己的表情保持輕鬆後看向布魯斯。「那真是－」

布魯斯沒讓他繼續說下去。「還沒完。」他的聲音低沉且肯定，並且顯而易見地透露出警告的意味。一個小小的微笑在他繼續說著時浮上雙唇。「剛才只是先解決一點我們倆的慾望。」

字母們在東尼的表面帶起一片顫抖，他嚥下那股新升起的急切慾望。

「跪下。」布魯斯指向地板，完全不多做思考，東尼移動起來照著接收到的指令做。

在他的膝蓋幾乎碰到地毯的前一個瞬間，布魯斯的手指滑過他的頭髮，經過他的臉頰，最後來到他的脖子，按在頸動脈上。那動作讓東尼的注意力集中在自己的心跳上，沒預期到在這情況之下還能跳得如此沉穩緩慢。儘管他的肌膚因期待著布魯斯的下一步而隱隱作痛，他所剩餘的其他部分卻感到平靜。

布魯斯收回手走向浴室。東尼聽著響起的水聲，過了漫長的幾分鐘後布魯斯手中拿著一條毛巾回到他身旁。

「手腕相握，放到背後。」

東尼再次照做，然後他看見了，從布魯斯臉上慢慢揚起的，危險的笑容。布魯斯在他面前蹲下，沒有事先提醒的就將沾濕的毛巾附上東尼的腹部，快速的清潔著他，完全沒透露出他是否知道或在意這給東尼帶來什麼樣的影響。但在毛巾探向東尼的下腹時他絕對有注意到這時已幾乎完全勃起的性器，但未對此說些什麼。

清理完畢後，布魯斯站起身並繞著他走動，走出他的視線並在他身後停下。

東尼的腿間傳來粗暴的按壓。他喘出聲，試圖搞懂那是什麼，但他皮膚上的鞭痕產生的強烈衝擊讓他幾乎無法多做思考。布魯斯的鞋子，他意識到了－布魯斯根本沒脫下他該死的鞋。按壓的力道增大，然後東尼聽見一聲不耐煩的輕咳，這時他終於接收到那暗示並將他的雙膝打開，在地毯上沉下身。他聽見布魯斯彎下身，並再次感覺到毛巾落在身上，擦去殘存在他雙臀間乾掉的潤滑液。

那只是普通的毛巾－如往常般柔軟－但在他皮膚上就像是張砂紙，東尼容許自己稍微哭喘出聲。

「當我再次操你時你會更痛，但你會喜歡它的。」

東尼吞嚥著，感受著自己的血液因知道布魯斯說的沒錯而沸騰著。他在布魯斯走到一旁放下毛巾時靜靜等待，等著他再次打開並占有自己。但相反的布魯斯放下毛巾後只是站著，將一隻手蓋上東尼的臉頰。

東尼睜開眼睛，不知道自己是什麼時候閉上它們的。他能辨認出布魯斯的老二被壓在褲子裡的形狀，東尼伸出舌頭舔濕了自己嘴唇後才意識到他正在那麼做。他抬頭看向布魯斯想知道自己的小動作是否有被發現，而布魯斯雙眼中濃烈的慾望天殺的明確說著他有。

「接下來，你將要吸我，」布魯斯告訴他，從容地拉下拉鍊並掏出他的老二。

東尼再次嚥了嚥口水，向前靠去，抬起雙手探向布魯斯大腿。

布魯斯發出責備的聲音並在東尼摸到自己前捉住他的手腕。「我沒准許你移動你的手。」

是阿。東尼點點頭並將雙手收回背後。當他再次傾身向前讓雙唇觸碰布魯斯的頂端時，它的位置不穩定的變動並難以掌控，卻比東尼生涯中給出的任何一場口交都要更加讓他感到親密。

不論如何，他都下定決心要將它做好。不是只為了炫技，他想要取悅布魯斯，想要聽見布魯斯的聲音。想要，他能至少對自己承認，想要布魯斯稱讚他，告訴他做得很好。

所以東尼讓自己的嘴包裹住布魯斯的半勃頭部，吸吮著吞下，簡單的逗弄過冠部後再將它推出。他將自己擺到一個最好的姿勢後繼續嘴上的工作，吞進布魯斯直到他跳動著的全硬的性器抵住他喉嚨底端。他吞嚥著，小心翼翼地，試著運用他喉嚨裡的肌肉吞的更深。

布魯斯在他的頭頂呻吟，原本在東尼臉上的手移回並扯住他的頭髮。那並未引起疼痛，並讓東尼能自由操作他的節奏，但儘管如此，那還是在他皮膚上帶來一陣由威脅引發的顫抖。

他往前移動，推著自己試著完全吞下布魯斯。但在布魯斯的頂端開始塞滿他的喉嚨，他忍著壓下湧上的乾嘔時，東尼感覺到後腦杓頭皮傳來一片刺痛，拉扯著將他往後方拉離布魯斯的老二。

東尼眨了眨眼，稍微被那激烈的動作驚嚇到，往上看向布魯斯。

他訝異的發現布魯斯幽暗的雙眼，充滿著更多的憤怒而非慾望。

「我要你吸我。而不是要你在我的老二上噎住。」

比起被粗暴的對待，那語調更讓人感到難受。東尼張開嘴打算道歉，但突然發現他根本不知道自己該為了什麼道歉，不知道為什麼布魯斯會對他的行為有如此大反應。

似乎是從東尼的表情看出什麼，布魯斯的目光柔和下來。他放開了東尼的頭髮，拇指劃過東尼的臉頰。「在我們開始這一切之前，有一件事是你要我避免去做的？」

老實說，一開始東尼根本想不起來他說過什麼。布魯斯站在那，耐心的等待。或許就是那份耐心喚回了東尼的記憶－他們站在公用廚房中，娜塔莎和克林特就在門外，他試著說服布魯斯他真的知道他在做什麼。「確保我不會噎住，」他的確那麼說過。當然布魯斯記得了，當然他記起這件事，就算是做到半路的現在－東尼脹紅了臉。「我告訴過你要確保我能呼吸。」

布魯斯點頭。「而我會確保那點的。」他移開身體，將陰莖收回褲子中。

東尼失望的看向一旁。而比失望更多的是難堪。他搞砸了，連自己訂下的遊戲規則都不記得，就因為自己，布魯斯得不到東尼真的很想給予的他那份口活。

但布魯斯一樣發現東尼的表情了。「嘿，」他開口，將東尼的臉轉向自己。「你想要取悅我。那很好。那很－」布魯斯頓住，像是他不太確定該怎麼表達自己的想法。「－真的很好，」最後他這麼說。「但我們還有上百種方法可以讓你取悅我的同時也不會跨越你的界線，確保我們倆符合規則是我的工作。」

「我可以－」

「不是現在。現在你要做的是再一次跪下並趴到你的手上。」布魯斯彎下身，靠向他的耳邊。「相信我，我將會一樣享受的。」他的語氣低啞，顯示他毫無疑問是對的。

東尼喉頭滾動，照著他被要求的去做，向前趴下撐在手肘上，再次將自己暴露出來。這姿勢似乎較為無害，不像之前布魯斯所要求他做的那樣讓人感到危險，至少一半不到，但就算如此，當布魯斯跪到他身旁，一隻手沿著他身側撫過時，東尼還是顫抖了起來。

接著，布魯斯用力的抓握住他的臀部，深深地嵌進他刺痛的肌膚中，同時他另一手的兩根手指靈活的按進他緊縮的那圈肌肉。這次布魯斯同樣的直搗目標，而東尼只覺得自己的腦袋裡除了洶湧而上的快感一無所有，身體隨著布魯斯的控制鳴唱。

他覺得自己又要什麼都還沒做的就要高潮了，就像上一次，只是被布魯斯的手摸著就射了。但快感在快要滿溢而出之前就退去了，在緩慢的、每一次僅僅輕柔擦過他的前列腺的節奏之下，保持在一個穩定的高度上。東尼將自己的重心前移，讓自己的臀部往空中抬得更高，忘卻羞恥，放任自己飄浮在布魯斯從他體內引出的快感演奏的交響樂中。

有那麼一會兒，他滿足於什麼都不做，僅僅享受著布魯斯玩弄著自己的身體，用手指操著他的同時一點一點的激起他表皮上的疼痛。

布魯斯放在他臀部上的手移向他的雙腿之間，抓住他的雙球，讓它們在他的手指間滾動－一開始是純粹的快感，但在一個抓捏下快感消逝，轉為帶著威嚇的更加強烈的疼痛。東尼哽住呼吸，在那瞬間期盼替換了快感，直到布魯斯的手指移開，再次回到他的體內並讓他的老二抽動。

「求你。噢、求你，布魯斯。」他不太確定自己是在哀求些什麼，布魯斯只是笑著而沒回應他，他的手保持著原本的節奏直到東尼在邊緣上顫抖。然後是的，沒錯，那的確就是他想要的，想要布魯斯繼續他手上的動作再那麼一會兒好讓他到達頂點－才不管布魯斯會怎麼想，除了解脫以外沒有其他東西是東尼想要的了。

解脫的確到來，但，卻是以完全相反的另一種方式，完全不受歡迎的那一種。布魯斯的雙手離開他的身體，它們的離去就像是突然把東尼赤身扔進冰冷的空氣。

布魯斯若無其事的站到一旁，拿起毛巾擦去手指上的潤滑液。

東尼的肺猛力運作，大口吸進空氣維持他升高的脈搏，在他試圖回復過來的同時想要搞懂布魯斯接下來打算做什麼。他看著布魯斯悠哉地走向那張寬大的扶手椅並坐了進去。布魯斯的目光釘在東尼光裸的身體上，他的手探進褲子將自己釋放出來，隨意的搓弄了幾下。之後他終於將視線移至東尼的臉，用空著的手拍拍大腿。「過來。」

東尼茫然的爬了起來遵照布魯斯的要求去做，但在他走進椅子時猶疑的停下腳步，等著更明確的指示。布魯斯的確做出指示，他伸出手，捉住東尼的腰引導著他背靠著布魯斯的胸口坐到他腿上。

當他被拉近布魯斯時東尼不禁倒抽一口氣。在他身後的布魯斯的灼熱壓在他的臀間，讓他的血流奔騰。他無法克制自己－他根本試都沒試－將自己往下方壓去。他試著讓自己被進入，但在他剛把對方的一點長度坐進自己時布魯斯在他腿上的手阻止了他。

東尼失望的呻吟出來，儘管他挺享受布魯斯有力的抓握。

布魯斯發出嘖嘖聲。東尼可以聽出他說話時唇間溢出的微笑。「你要先徵求許可。」

有那麼一會兒東尼什麼都沒說，只在布魯斯的手中掙扎。但對方沒做出任何讓步，東尼吞了吞口水嘗試著開口。「我可以－？」

「你可以什麼？」

那又花了東尼一點間，在上升的緊繃情緒之中他再次試著開口說出未完的問句。「我可以在你的老二上操我自己嗎？」他沒有得到回應，過了一秒他才想起並補上「Sir，」語調誠心的充滿恭敬。

「還不行。」布魯斯抬起一隻手放上他的臉頰並將他的臉轉到一側。東尼在視線對上安裝在浴室門內面的長型鏡時不禁用力的吞嚥了一下，那一定是布魯斯在離開浴室時故意讓門開著好讓他看見這副景象。

「多美的畫面，你說是嗎？」

東尼別開視線，好像這就能降下他的臉部因窘迫而升起的熱度。

「當我給出了個問題，我就期待能得到個答案，」布魯斯責備到，語氣依舊溫柔。「你覺得如何？」

「那很－」東尼停下，不願意描述出在他每次抬眼看見鏡子中的自己時，臉上洶湧著渴求與可悲慾望的表情。

但很明顯的布魯斯早就明白了。「感到羞辱，」他幫忙說了出來，聲調低沉並滿足。「看。」

東尼照做了，壓根沒想到要拒絕。鏡子映出他所有的秘密，他泛紅的皮膚與下流的挺在空中的性器，他坐在布魯斯腿上的臀部幾乎不能好好的靜止不動。那畫面讓他的老二跳動，他無法抵抗血管中流動的慾望且不能控制的更加硬了。一波波上湧的羞辱感染紅了他的雙頰，卻一丁點兒都沒壓下他的渴望。

「那並不是個缺點。那是你的特質。」布魯斯伸手繞到前方抓住東尼的勃起，緩慢的套弄了一下，東尼的身體因快感而顫抖。「你愛我能這麼對待你。你愛自己如此無能為力。」

東尼看進鏡中自己的雙眼，知道布魯斯說的都是對的。「是的，是的Sir。」

「繼續看著。」

當布魯斯的手離開他的老二時東尼壓不住失落的哀鳴，但在布魯斯的指甲刮過他的皮膚一路來到胸口到達乳頭時東尼忍不住吞嚥。毫無預警的，布魯斯的拇指與食指在凸起上閉合並扭轉。痛楚穿透東尼的身體直達他的性器，他感受到全新的一股必須被填滿被占有的慾求。

「拜託，Sir。我能不能－」

「可以。」

他猛然下沉，急切的操著自己儘管－又或許是因為－布魯斯的陰莖填滿他時引起一陣疼痛。他的眼睛在那瞬間因專注於各種感受而閉上。但布魯斯的聲音，與乳頭上那格外帶有惡意的扭轉，驚得他再次打開雙眼。

「別移開視線。」

於是他沒有。他望進鏡子，看著自己的雙眼，看著自己在重重的撞擊下一步步接近高潮。痛楚、猛烈貫穿自己的布魯斯的性器、布魯斯在他耳邊的粗喘，以及，是的，還有他自己臉上的飢渴，一起組成濃烈的愉悅沖刷著他，一點一點的累積直到他再也無法承受。

「我能－我能射嗎？」他啜泣道，驚訝自己居然這麼問。

布魯斯咕噥著挺入東尼，改變他的節奏加入更多力道。「等等。」

東尼開始抗議他不可能辦的到，他完全不可能忍得住不射，但接著布魯斯的手圈住了東尼的性器底端。東尼能感覺得自己的雙球抽搐著收緊，能感覺的到自己性器上的每一條神經與它的灼熱，痛楚瀰漫身體各個角落。在布魯斯緊握著並操著他時他開始感覺支離破碎，直到最後強烈的幾下撞擊後布魯斯終於輕聲說了「可以」並鬆開手。在他給了東尼幾個重重的撸動後，突然間所有事物都在快感的沖刷下消失。布魯斯沒有放開他，沒有停下的操著東尼，東尼的性器跳動，因布魯斯帶所帶給他的美妙的、從沒想過能延續這麼久的持續高潮。

「謝謝你，Sir，」他用破碎的聲音嗚咽著。

布魯斯的手從他的陰莖滑開，但在他乳頭上的手指收緊，大力扭轉著，同時戳刺得更加用力、狂野且兇猛。

東尼在疼痛中呻吟的就像再次到達高潮。「謝謝你，Sir，」他熱切的嘶聲重複著。

布魯斯呻吟著猛力將東尼往下壓，在他的頭埋進東尼的肩膀中時他的性器到達不可思議的深度。好長一段時間裡東尼只能聽著布魯斯的喘息聲並感受著他抵著自己的身體顫抖。

最後布魯斯終於平靜下來，放開東尼只留下如羽毛般輕柔的撫弄，一隻手掌抹開東尼胸口的點點斑駁，另一手掌心溫柔地在他臀上畫圓。東尼感覺到布魯斯印了一個吻在他脖頸上，並在他往後退開時感覺到呼吸擦過引起的搔癢。「你真美好。對我來說太過美好。」

醺人的暖意取代了高潮後勃動的熱度，東尼的雙眼離開了鏡子，突然出現的微小恐懼讓他不敢再次去看。如果在這時，在他們已經做完的時候，再去看見自己的樣子可能只會感到羞恥與悔恨。

布魯斯長長的呼出一口氣，如此的近，就貼在東尼的脖子後方。他的手在東尼胸口上下摩娑，溫柔且平靜。

「如果你不想看的話你可以不必看。但我正看著，而我所見到的畫面無與倫比。」

他的語調聽起來如此肯定，如此的…虔誠，使得東尼忍不住去看。他的目光先是落到布魯斯上，看見他臉上深切的滿足時在東尼的胸腔中激起一片波瀾。當他好不容易將視線拔離布魯斯並看向鏡中反射出的自己，他慢慢吐出一大口氣並盯著鏡子猛瞧。他依舊滿臉通紅，依舊赤裸著的壓在服裝幾乎仍完好的布魯斯身上。但那畫面沒有一點尷尬的存在。東尼從不覺得美麗可以形容一個男人，尤其是拿來形容自己，但在那一瞬間那是他腦中出現的唯一單字。

東尼放任自己就那麼看著，不去計算過了多久的時間，他的目光在自己與布魯斯間來回移動，消化著那感受。一股溫暖的鬆懈感充斥他全身，但過了一會兒後平時縈繞他的焦躁感也開始慢慢地回到體內。而在那瞬間，布魯斯在他手臂上輕輕的掐了一下。

「我想要你留下。」

那不是一個命令，甚至幾乎不是個要求。東尼扭過身去看他的臉，想弄明白他的想法。

布魯斯猶豫地笑著，他平日侷促的樣子從他維持一整晚的沉穩自信中洩漏出來。「我們可以換個房間，如果你想。我想繼續，但如果你更想要來片披薩，到處晃晃直到冷靜下來，那也沒關係。」

「我、呃，待在這就很好。」

布魯斯微笑。「那麼起來到床上去，腹部朝下。」

「Yes, Sir.」這不算笑鬧，但也不是很恭敬，而從布魯斯無可奈何的微笑顯示他完全知道，但也不在意。或許那那是因為東尼已經照著他的話去做了，爬進了床四肢大張的橫跨在上。

布魯斯跨坐到他身上，東尼感覺到幫他溫柔按摩的雙手。結實的觸碰不讓人感到搔癢，並從他的皮膚底下攪起一陣陣溫暖的鈍痛。那感覺很好，就像是一場良好訓練後的甜蜜痠痛，而東尼發現自己徹底放鬆並昏昏欲睡。他一直把睡意隱藏的很好直到一個沒忍住的呵欠，布魯斯笑了出來。「你要知道，完全不介意你睡著的。」

「我通常不－」他模糊的比劃了一下，「你知道，睡覺。和人一起。」

布魯斯沒有回應，或是改變他手上緩慢的按摩節奏。

東尼又打了一個呵欠。「我想我或許能給出個例外。」

「我希望你能，」布魯斯小聲說道。

東尼的雙眼闔上，在幾乎睡著時突然想到了什麼，於是他轉頭看向布魯斯。「這些－這很棒。」

東尼看著布魯斯的喉頭上下滾動。當布魯斯回答他時，東尼不覺得那有些低啞的聲音是他想像出來的。「是的。那很棒。」

「但那只會－」不，太嚴肅了。他讓自己的語調更輕鬆一點。「你在白天還是會尊敬我的吧？」

布魯斯大笑。「我從沒停止過尊敬你，以後也還是會的。」

「那好。確定一下我們說清楚了。」

「清楚了。」

－END－

 

 

 

> *1：like he was being fucked open by somebody hung like a goddamned horse－hung like a horse: 形容一個人的屌跟馬一樣大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝小比的翻譯，這篇好餓喔喔喔喔喔喔喔喔！


End file.
